Kxani Yawne
by VonSchweetz
Summary: Forbidden Love. Eywa would never allow such a thing to happen... Right? F/F Pairings. Now Complete!  R
1. Chapter 1

**Yawne tìrey**

**Prologue**

**(Note, due to the limited about of the Na'Vi language available at this time, this fan fiction is told in English.)**

I was always under the impression that Eywa was the light of the flame, was the soul of everything pure, and the reason for our existence. I never thought I'd ever come to contradict that claim. Because of who I was, I was chased from the place I called home, by the very people who I loved, the very people who I thought loved me. If Eywa created everything and everyone, why was I born like this? I couldn't help what I felt, and everyday I had to come to terms with my feelings. Although, you probably have no idea about anything I'm saying. Well, maybe I should start my introducing who I am… Or who I was…

My name was La'Ki; I was daughter of 'Ola Moktal' and 'Yeha' of The Nakxit tribe. I was originally intended to become the Clan Matriarch. Although, this never happened... I suppose it was inevitable with the feelings I had bottled up inside at the time. Just thinking about everything that went on in my life at that point makes my heart thump like rain on a wet and windy day…

**Chapter One**

Yawne always managed to make me laugh, I suppose it was one of the reasons why I fell in love with her. Unlike most of our tribe, Yawne was different to every other clan member, her eyes were unique, one iris was a beautiful blue, almost the colour of the ocean, and yet, her other iris was an amazing green, deeper than any other shade I've ever seen. And her smile, just seeing it brightened up my day. Although, that all changed…

***flashback***

"La'Ki?" whispered Yawne quietly to the sleeping Na'vi teenager, "La'Ki, wake up, there's something I have to tell you!" Yawne looked anxious as she said this, her eyes gleaming and a smile clearly on her glowing face.

La'Ki turned and yawned loudly, stretching her long slender tail and legs before turning to the hammock directly next to hers.

Yawne continued to smile at La'Ki and leant forward to gently whisper in her ear.  
" I know something you don't know!" La'Ki looked at Yawne anxiously and then relaxed as the grin on Yawne's face returned. "I know who your mate is going to be."

La'Ki's face grew into one of confusion, her emerald green eyes glowing under the shock.

"Who is it Yawne? You have to tell me. Please!" begged La'Ki grasping her friends arm.

Yawne smirked slyly, and then jumped from her hammock and landed softly onto the soft earth below. Looking back up to the now bewildered La'Ki, Yawne shouted "You want to know? You'll have to catch me La'Ki!" And then, as expected, Yawne started an immediate sprint in the direction of the hometree.

Scowling now, La'Ki sat still, and then sighed. This was going to be a long day.

*

Yawne giggled as she ran, she was sure La'Ki was right on her tail, and sure enough within seconds of that thought Yawne found herself on the ground with a very pleased La'Ki sat on top of her, grasping both of Yawne's arms.

"So… are you going to tell me who I am supposed to be mating with yet? I mean it really isn't any of my business…" growled La'Ki sarcastically

Yawne looked at La'Ki amusedly, before giggling loudly.

"I heard Anyu will be your mate, apparently your father thinks he'd be an amazing leader…"

To this La'Ki growled, her face turning to one of disgust. Her grasp on Yawne's arms grew slightly stronger, causing Yawne to look at La'Ki confusedly.

"Anyu? You're joking, Yes of course you are… They wouldn't expect me to mate with… With Anyu? I don't even like Him! I hate his guts!" To this Yawne hissed, it was common knowledge that Anyu really liked La'Ki, and yet she always refused to let him talk to her, let alone befriend her. Pushing La'Ki from the top of herself Yawne managed to flip herself on top of La'Ki and grasped both of her arms, completely mirroring the position La'Ki had her in moments ago.

"You won't even talk to Him La'Ki! How can you hate someone you don't even speak to?" La'Ki was struggling now pushing Yawne away, trying desperately to get free from the Young Na'vi's long blue arms. Yawne just growled loudly and pushed La'Ki back down, "Tell me La'Ki, why do you hate him so much?"

"He's just not my type!" La'Ki replied angrily.

"How can you say that, you've never even had a decent conversation with him!"

"Listen, He's just not my type, can we leave it at that?"

"No La'Ki! I want to know the real reason why you won't tell me, and I'm not going to let go until you tell me!"

La'ki's eyes started shimmering with tears and her chest heaved up and down rapidly.

"I… I just don't want to talk about it Yawne, please don't make me talk about it. Mother told me to ignore it, but I can't."

"You can't what La'Ki? I don't understand—"

Yawne never finished her sentence, as she found a pair of lips pressed firmly on hers, it was chaste, and yet passionate at the same time, but almost as soon as it happened, it was gone again… La'Ki was now crying hysterically, her beautiful face covered in dirt from the ground they were both on, and tears from her eyes. "Don't you understand? He's not my type, I don't love him, I don't love anyone like him. I don't—"

Yawne let go of La'Ki's arms, and stood up slowly, her eyes showed both anger and confusion. Before La'Ki could say anymore Yawne had sprinted off further into the deep tropical land surrounding them.

*

The journey to hometree after that kiss occurred was the worst moment In my life, I really didn't know If I could trust Yawne not to tell my parents, especially my mother. My mother knew about my feelings toward other female Na'vi, it had only developed recently in my fifteen year life. She simply told me to ignore it, and not act on my feelings and that Eywa would take those evil feelings away… Eywa never took them.

*

La'ki gently pushed the gigantic leaf in the front of her to gain a view of hometree, thankfully everything looked normal, Yawne was now sat near the tree, simply looking at the cold hard earth below her, her eyes still holding the confusion they did moments earlier.

La'Ki walked towards Yawne, and sat down on the rock next to Yawne, who was on the floor.

"Look, I'm sorry if I frightened you, can we just pretend it never happened?" La'Ki said hopefully.

Yawne seemed to consider this before sighing.

"But it did happen La'Ki, you kissed me!" she whispered furiously at the Young Na'Vi woman. "You kissed me…"

La'Ki just looked down at the ground miserably, and once again opened her mouth.

"I'd do it again you know…" she said softly. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Yawne looked at La'Ki in the yes for the first time since the kiss, In La'Ki's eyes she could see hurt, despair, but also a glint of happiness she hadn't seen in La'Ki's eyes before.

"So, you want to mate with me? Is that it? You want to perform "Tsaheylu" with me?" La'ki could hear anger and confusion in her voice, although Yawne's face didn't show that, instead it showed tenderness, love. La'Ki just stayed quiet, and looked at the grass swaying gently on the ground below her. "La'Ki, Please answer me, I won't be angry about the answer."

La'Ki turned from the ground to look at Yawne, she gently placed her hand on top of Yawne's head and gently started to stroke her hair, gently moving her hand down to where Yawne's queue was located, where her hand lay, gently holding on the queue.

"If it were up to me, I would have already have performed Tsaheylu with you by now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was only moments later, after I'd finished that sentence that I realized Yawne was giggling at what I'd just said. She was smiling now, and she looked happy, which confused me even more.

"You know… That actually kind of sweet La'Ki… In a weird sort of way…" Laughing, Yawne grasped my hand and pulled me into the bushes away from the watchful eyes of the others.

Both Yawne and La'Ki were huddled together, away from the watching eyes of the other tribe members, both smiling as they hugged. This time, Yawne kissed La'Ki, her lips gently pressing up against La'ki's, this time with much more passion. Yawne gently licked La'Ki's lip, and pulled back.

"You do know we can't tell anyone about anything that's happened today."

It was now that realization came crashing down for La'Ki, she couldn't tell anyone else about her feelings. The only person she could actually trust right now was Yawne… But then again, originally she thought the same about her mother. Yawne was only thirteen when she started having feelings toward other members of the same sex; the discussion about it didn't go over too well.

*Flashback*

Matriarch Yeha paced back and forward inside the hut, listening to the words coming from her daughter's mouth.

"I can't help that I like –"

Slap. The sound of the slap echoed throughout the hut, followed by a sharp cry.

"You will listen to me young one, you the will never, ever act on this. You will perform Tsaheylu upon the watchful eyes of Eywa, and you will become Matriarch of this tribe. Do you understand?"

La'Ki's soft whimpers died down, to nervous tremors. She nodded to her mother, although the pain she felt inside was almost unbearable.

*End flashback*

"You won't tell anyone will you, about anything? I won't if you won't." Yawne repeated again, whilst linking her hand with La'Ki's and squeezing it gently.

"Promise?" La'Ki asked worryingly.

"Promise." Yawne replied happily. "Now come on, everyone will be wondering where we are!"

Yawne stepped back through the bush and ran inside the largest hut, near the clearing to the hammocks where they slept. La'Ki followed suite, and soon enough had taken her seat next to Yawne inside Stephanie Jude's hut. Here many Na'vi's her age learnt about the humans, and their planet, Earth.

Dr Jude walked towards the Natives, her avatar had long slender black hair, and her face was almost flawless except for a scar reaching from her right eye to her cheek, this occurred the first day here, when she was attacked out of fear by La'Ki's father. Unlike the Na'Vi, Dr Jude wore a bright red jumpsuit, generally due to her human customs of having clothes covering most of the body.

"Today, we shall be learning about the…"

But La'Ki wasn't listening, she was paying much more attention to the leg grazing hers. Looking left at where Yawne was sitting, she could see the young Na'vi female smirking at her, almost teasing her.

"Now… The numbers in English consist of…"

La'Ki was sure her face was bright red, just the feeling Yawne's foot on her leg was making her blush uncontrollably, and then, without warning Yawne placed her hand in La'Ki's and held on tightly.

"One of course is 'aw…"

Yawne was obviously trying to see how far La'Ki would be willing to go without jumping out of her skin, and right now she was doing everything Yawne expected, she was even caressing her hand now!

"La'Ki? What's Number four in Na'vi?"

La'Ki jumped from the seat and sat up straight, letting go of Yawne's hand as fast as possible. Embarrassment was shown across her face, but she did manage to stutter out the answer.

"T… Tsìng?" La'Ki stuttered out, she held her breath until Dr Jude smiled at her and turned back to the blackboard which had been placed on the side of the hut. La'Ki let out a huge sigh and returned to holding Yawne's hand, she then turned and whispered in the young Na'vi female's ear.

"I'll get you back for this. You just wait until we get outside."

*

La'Ki giggled as she lay on the warm soft grass stroking Yawne's deep blue tail.

"Haha! Stop La'Ki! That tickles!" La'Ki just looked at Yawne and shrugged.

"Payback's a Bitch. Live with it!"

"Okay, fine but you won't get anything from me anymore…"

"Like what?" asked La'Ki innocently,

As soon as La'Ki finished speaking she let go of Yawne's tail immediately, which made Yawne grin widely.

"Oh, maybe this…" Yawne grinned as she grasped hold of La'Ki's ears and pulled her head up to hers, where she gently kissed La'Ki's nose, and then moved to her lips which she licked gently, gently, before licking her cheek…

Sometimes you can get so caught up doing something in your life, you don't realize when someone is stood directly in front of you, this was the case unfortunately for Yawne and La'Ki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When La'Ki awoke, the first thing she realized was that she wasn't in her hammock, and the second thing she noticed was that Yawne was laid in her arms, sleeping softly. They had fallen asleep in the field, and now, it was well past midnight.

La'Ki daringly leant forward and kissed Yawne on the cheek, and whispered in her ear.

"I see you."

Yawne stirred, as she opened her eyes, she immediately became aware of where she was, and eventually came to a realization as to who was kissing her cheek.

"Oel ngati kameie," Yawne whispered out, before yawning loudly. "Is it worth going back now? It's probably too dangerous, would probably be best to wait until morning…"

La'Ki contemplated on this for a moment before deciding Yawne was right, it was too dangerous to go out into the night and expect to find their way home. The best option was simply to stay put and wait until daybreak. La'Ki leant forward and locked lips with Yawne, holding her place for what simply felt like hours, she pulled back, and then pulled forward again and hugged Yawne close to her.

"What are the odds this is simply a dream Yawne? And that in the morning, I'll awaken, lonely, without you to hold me close?" La'Ki whispered sadly.

Yawne smiled at this comment and simply said,

"If it is a dream, I hope we never wake up."

Yawne licked La'Ki's cheek but stopped abruptly as she heard footsteps, they were faint, but she could hear them. Putting her finger up to her mouth, she stood up and crouched.

Voices were audible now, a male voice and various female voices, an argument was obviously taking place.

"Stupid lesbians! Why don't you want a real na'vi? Like me, we'll have some fun! Yeahhhh!" shouted the male voice. This was replied with various growls and hisses from the females. Yawne looked through the small shrub they were hidden in and could see both the females and the one male clearly.

"Bazza, please, just leave. I will not tolerate your attitude and abuse toward my people." Cried out a female. Yawne noticed now that this na'vi in particular looked grander than the rest, and much more intimidating.

"Bahhh you're all stupid, come on baby, give Bazza a chance Ku'yah!" The na'vi named Bazza stumbled forward trying to hug the Larger Na'vi female. Before Bazza could even come close to Ku'yah, the female beside her hissed loudly, standing in form of Ku'yah protectively.

Bazza looked at the female and laughed tauntingly. Waving his hands back and forward, he taunted the na'vi in front of him.

"Come on then, get me, I'll fuck you all up eventually-"Bazza never finished his sentence. Yawne yelped in terror as an arrow flew up from above and struck Bazza in the head, pinning him to the tree nearest to them.

Upon hearing this yelp, both Ku'yah, and the other females turned to the shrub, where they spotted both Yawne and La'Ki. Ku'yah ran forward, her face grew of concern, as she spotted both of them together.

"Come out young ones, we mean you no harm…" she promised, although as she said this Yawne grew angry.

"Like you meant that male no harm?" she replied, looking at Bazza's dead body hanging lifelessly from the tree.

Ku'yah's face grew into one of sorrow, as she looked at Bazza and sighed.

"Bazza has been an enemy of ours for a while, simply because of how we live, he felt it was necessary to abuse us, by both names and other means. His death was bound to happen at one point or another child, he wasn't worth the energy Eywa used to create him."

At this point La'Ki stood up from the shrub and walked towards the female na'vi. "You mentioned that you live a certain way? What did you mean by that?"

To this all of the females smiled, including Ku'yah.

"We, are unlike most females on Pandora, we do not mate with tutean na'vi, instead we live as we feel we were meant to, we live and mate with others like us. Of the same sex."

La'Ki smiled when she heard this, much to Ku'yah's surprise. "Are you not confused as to why we do not mate with males?"

Yawne stood up from the shrub now, and grinned widely.

"No, neither of us are, simply because we're the same… Although…"

"We haven't told our parents yet…" La'Ki finished off, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Ku'yah looked at the two young na'vi in front of her and smiled, "Just remember, if anything happens, and you have no where to go, come here, our tribe will help you."

Yawne nodded, La'Ki on the other hand looked confused, but nodded all the same.

"Kìyevame."

The tribe suddenly started walking through the trees, and within seconds had vanished. Leaving Only La'Ki and Yawne with the dead bloodied body of Bazza.

*

Yawne was scouting ahead, it was daybreak now, although it was still very early. They were almost home now, but it was clear they would be in a lot of trouble if they were caught out at this time in the morning, and the fact it was raining just made it worse.

"Yawne! Slow down! I can't keep up!" La'Ki whispered through the rain that was pouring down above them.

Yawne slowed now, and turned back to face La'Ki. Pulling the young Na'vi female into a hug, Yawne simply sighed.

"You know meeting that tribe really opened my eyes.."

La'Ki looked at her proposed mate and sighed too,

"I know what you mean… Eventually they'll find out, especially with me apparently going to mate with Anyu…"

Yawne looked into La'Ki's eyes and looked down at the ground. Both knew there was only one thing they could do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Six months had passed since both La'Ki and Yawne met Ku'yah and the various other unusual tribe members. The date for Anyu's 'Rite of Passage test' grew very near, and both know that very soon, their secret would be revealed to the tribe. Desperately La'Ki tried to convince her father that she would be able to take over the tribe herself, although he paid no attention… Potentially due to him having already having set eyes on Anyu, to become the next Eyktan, and as La'Ki's mate.

Her father simply couldn't understand La'Ki's refusal to acknowledge Anyu as a potential mating partner. Generally, he had everything he thought a female looked for. Any other na'vi woman would have accepted him within a second… or so he thought.

Yawne was restless, it was close to midnight and yet sleeping was the last thing on her fragile mind. Tomorrow Anyu was going to be finally recognized as a male within the tribe, and would get to choose his woman, and everyone knew who that would be… La'Ki. Yawne let soft tears roll over her pale blue face, but only briefly before wiping them away with her arm. Looking at the hammock next to her, where La'Ki now lay, Yawne felt a tug at her heart, wanting to feel closer to her love. Yawne got up from her hammock and slid onto La'ki's, before laying down next to the sleeping female na'vi.

"Everything's going to be okay La… I promise, I won't let anyone take you away from me. Nga yawne lu oer…" Yawne gently reached out and put her hand on La'Ki's face, gently touching her cheek. Moving her head forward Yawne kissed the sleeping na'vi female on the lips, not bothering to check behind for others which may be watching. What was the point anyway? They were going to have to face their love eventually… Why not spend the last days in their home together? As Yawne kissed La'Ki, she licked her lips gently, holding her close, while trying not to cry. And soon enough, she fell into a deep sleep.

*

"Yawne!"

Yawne awoke from her sleep, immediately she realized that something was wrong, due to the fact she wasn't sleeping in her own hammock… Until it all came flooding back.

"People are staring, get up!" whispered La'Ki. Yawne turned and looked behind her, sure enough, various older na'vi women were staring at them and talking in hushed voices. Yawne just grumbled and turned back over, attempting to go back to her deep dream wonderland. This however was brought to an end when one voice in particular was heard, louder than others, which were previously whispering.

"Yawne! What are you doing?" screamed a much older na'vi woman. Yawne's eyes flashed open, she lay on the hammock for a couple of seconds, and the sat up, still dazed and disorientated. "So! What the others have been saying is true? You slept with La'Ki? The Eyktan's daughter?" Yawne stared at her mother for a couple of seconds, before hissing slightly, wrapping her tail around her waist. "I fell asleep on her bed, it's not like I kissed her right?"

Yawne's mother simply scowled, growled and dropped from above where she was standing, landing on Yawne's hammock.

"You cannot lie to me, I know everything you've done, and everything you did last night." La'ki just looked on confused, and shocked. What was Yawne's mother talking about? "I know every last, sick, twisted detail, and I saw everything."

Yawne grew shocked, her face showed both confusion and anger. Her hands were shaking, and tears were streaming from her eyes, dripping down her face.

"You had no right, none at all, to spy on me. No right!" Yawne looked at La'Ki, and sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

La'Ki just looked at Yawne sympathetically.

"What… What did you do last night Yawne?" Yawne just looked from her mother, to La'Ki and hissed angrily.

"I showed my affection, I kissed you. I slept in the same hammock as you, as mates do… And yet just because we are both females, it's considered wrong." Yawne turned to her mother now and looked at her in the eye. "Now mother, what would you say if I told you that you couldn't love the one you wanted?"

Yawne's mother smirked, looked at Yawne, and brought her hand back, and found herself a second later on the ground, with La'Ki on top of her hissing loudly.

"Don't you dare touch my mate!" La'Ki screamed loudly. Yawne's mother pushed La'Ki from her, and just as she did this Anyu walked in. The look of shock from his face showed that he had heard La'Ki's comment, and from the look of his face he was deeply saddened.

"You have already chosen your mate La'Ki?" Anyu already knew the answer, and yet asked anyway, just incase he had the slightest chance of changing her mind.

La'Ki simply nodded, and looked up at Yawne who was still looking down from the Hammock.

Looks like this was an ungodly hour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

La'Ki had never been this frightened of speaking to her parents in her entire life, both she and Yawne were being led to them now…

Yawne slipped her hand into La'Ki's as they were being led along, leading to various hissing noises from others in the tribe leading them along, although Yawne just smirked happily, just like a young child doing something wrong.

La'Ki however just kept staring at the floor, and no matter what didn't look up, apart from the occasional glance at her hand, where Yawne's hand now lay.

"It'll be okay La'Ki, me and you, we're meant to be together, and we always will be, you'll see." Yawne whispered gently to the slightly anxious na'vi female. La'Ki didn't reply but just held onto Yawne's hander tighter, gripping it very hard, almost like she was afraid of letting go. Suddenly both noticed that the forest surrounding them grew thicker, and La'Ki could now see home tree, where both her parents were probably still sleeping. La'Ki had never been particularly close to her parents, neither had Yawne, although both had different ways of dealing with it. Yawne was generally much angrier towards her mother; La'Ki on the other hand simply chose to only speak when spoken to. This was what originally drew them together as friends… and eventually much more.

"You two will wait here, while we speak with the Eyktan and the Clan Matriarch …" hissed Yawne's mother, before turning and walking toward the base of the tree.

Anyu was told to keep watch over both of them, and now he turned and sneered.

"So? I always knew you were weird, both of you, your just…" Anyu never finished that sentence as Yawne smacked him in the face, causing a deep scratch in the side of his cheek

"Do not. Insult. My mate." whispered Yawne menacingly. Anyu just held his hand to his head and sneered at her.

"You'll never, ever, truly be mates, and you both know it." Anyu laughed happily at his own words, intending to cause as much hurt to both La'Ki and Yawne as possible without using physical violence. La'Ki sighed, everything Anyu was saying was true, even though she didn't know for sure, she was almost certain that both herself and Yawne would never be able to share the feeling of 'Tsaheylu' together, surely even if it were possible it wouldn't feel right, Eywa obviously never intended two females to…

"La'Ki!" Both Yawne and La'Ki flinched when that voice sounded, it was a scream, more of a warning that there was a serious problem going on than a simple shout of her name.

As La'Ki and Yawne stood there waiting anxiously, more fellow tribe members were showing up, watching from the other side of home tree and on the tree itself. Various members were whispering, some snickering and pointing. Anyu looked pleased with himself, pushing Yawne various times, causing her to hiss and scowl. Anger built up in La'Ki's face, every time Anyu pushed Yawne it was like he was pushing her, stabbing her through the heart. Anyu did it again, and again, until…

"Get off of her!" La'Ki screamed pushing Anyu to the ground. "Leave her alone! I Love her! Can't you see? Why can't anyone just accept that? Why? It's the same as any other love…" La'Ki was sobbing now, Yawne herself was shocked. Never had La'Ki ever appeared this distraught, it was like a piece of her was missing and she would never get it back… Walking to La'Ki Yawne wrapped her hands around La'Ki's waist hugging to her tight, gently kissing her cheek and wiping away the tears that were starting to grow on La'Ki's face.

"it's going to be Okay La… Come on, we're going." La'Ki looked up at Yawne now, he eyes showing both worry and confusion.

"I can't leave here Yawne.. It's my home, my life… I just…"

What do you love more La'Ki? Me, and who you really are inside, someone who loves you and wants to share her soul and mind with you, or your parents, who haven't once told you they love you… Not in your whole life?"

Anyu was stood back up now, he looked at both of them and growled.

"it's wrong, Eywa must have done something wrong when she made both of you, It's just totally stupid, you can't honestly want to mate with each other… What good is that? You'll never bare any children, either of you… What a waste, and La'ki, what of your tribe? You'll lose all of this, a Matriarch is nothing without a clan leader, which I don't believe Yawne could ever dream of being.."

Yawne just laughed when she heard that comment, remembering the tribe they met three months prior, and that their leader was indeed a female, and had a mate, who she assumed also played a vital role within the tribe.

Anyu looked at Yawne, confused for a second, before she told him why she laughed.

"I know of a tribe, one very close in fact, they have a female leader, why can't that be the case here? Maybe I could lead the tribe, with La'Ki taking her rightful place as tribe matriarch?"

This however resulted in laughs from the tribe around them, including jeers and a very spiteful laugh at Yawne.

"You really believe you can lead this tribe in times of war? You believe that other clan leaders would take you seriously? You're Pathetic." Jeered Anyu.

"Stop," Cried a voice from above, almost immediately every head turned to the voice, which came from La'Ki's mother, Yeha, who looked both furious, and yet tranquil at the same time. She wore long green robes, the only female of the whole tribe who ever covered up her body. Yeha paused for a second, waiting for all attention to be on her. "It has been decided. La'Ki, my daughter, born with as a sinner from day one, will be tribe Matriarch. And she will mate with a chosen male."

This announcement was received well with everyone apart from both La'Ki and Yawne, who were both still looking at the tom of the tree when Yeha stood. Yawne looked furious, whereas La'Ki just looked upset.

"Unless…." Every voice stopped, waiting to hear the condition being considered. "Yawne can pass the Rite of Passage…." Not a whisper came from a single being, every single last thing, from animal, to na'vi was silent. "If she passes the test, she will be considered a male to the tribe, and will be free to choose any female she wants."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Yawne knew that the only option she had left was to undertake the challenge, usually in her tribe, only the males flew, although this was different in every tribe, The females of hers preferred to simply stay on the ground, perhaps it was due to various customs, Yawne never really understood why females never undertook the trial, generally, she was scared about the whole thing. Unlike the other males, she had no training; she was just expected to either accept the challenge, and win, or die trying. La'Ki wasn't allowed up with her, this was another reason Yawne was angry. She was expected to fail. The only one hoping for her to succeed was La'Ki, the rest of the tribe… well…

*

La'Ki was told to stay in Dr Jude's hut, generally so she didn't run away, her eyes showed pain and confusion, as if she still didn't understand why her parents couldn't just let her choose a mate, male or female, and let her control the tribe with Yawne… The test itself was shambles, in other tribes; it took time and training to even have a hope of completing it… Yawne had none.

La'Ki was still in deep thought when Dr Jude came into the room, and didn't notice the avatar until she talked.

"I'm on your side you know La'Ki." Dr Jude was now bent in front of the na'vi female, her hands on La'Ki's shoulders. "I saw you, everyday staring at Yawne in class, never really paying attention to anything. I just grew upset knowing that there was nothing I could do to help you, and then… You got together with Yawne; I've known everyday since, your quick hugs and kisses when you think no one is watching… I don't think what you are doing is normal, but it's something you can't help La'Ki, and generally, as a scientist, I'm the only person besides you and Yawne who can truly understand what is going on in your head."

La'Ki just looked at Dr Jude and sighed, she gently wrapped her tail around her waist and held onto her arms, rocking back and forward slightly, still staring at the floor. "I just wanted to feel happy, and have someone who truly loved me, Yawne was my only friend, and now she's much more… It's all I've ever wanted." Dr Jude continued to stare at La'Ki, and was contemplating on telling her what humans on earth had found out many years ago.

"Humans found that it's genetics you know." La'Ki looked up from the floor and stared at Dr Jude, confused. "Genetics, you're born with it, it can't be helped, and it's certainly not a choice."

"I know that, no matter how much I wished to change, I couldn't, it's a part of me, a part of something I want to be. I love Yawne so much; I just want everyone else to understand…"

Dr Jude looked at the na'vi female sympathetically, and hoped, with all of her heart, that Yawne would succeed.

Yawne stumbled as she walked before the many ikran, she had literally no idea what to do, and she was as sure as hell that no one would tell her what to do. As she walked towards various ones, they all backed off, or flew away, until, she came across one which grew startled, it suddenly started growling, hissing. All of a sudden, it came charging at Yawne, giving her literally seconds to move away, the males behind her were laughing at her, saying how she was bound to fail, and that she would never lead the tribe, ever.

Instinct kicked in with Yawne, she jumped to the Ikran, and held both of her arms around it's neck, and then as swiftly as possible, swung her queue around to where the ikran's queue lay, although the ikran was now moving wildly, bucking and stomping, trying as hard as possible to remove Yawne from his back. Yawne fiercely grabbed the ikran's queue, and now attempted to connect them. The Ikran however was having none of it, and jumped from the levitating rock they were stood on. Yawne screamed as the wind hit her face, as they both fell into a deep dive, gasping for air.

*

La'Ki was still in Dr Jude's hut, she had been sat here for hours, having no contact with anyone apart from Dr Jude, who occasionally asked La'Ki some questions regarding her personal life. But now however, it was silent, apart from the deep breathing coming from La'Ki. What if Yawne didn't come back? What if she died doing the test? Although all of that came to a close when she heard the roar of the ikran above her, La'Ki stood from the bench abruptly, and ran through the door from the hut, rushing towards home tree as fast as possible. It was there that she saw it, Yawne's great big blue Ikran, flying gracefully with it's rightful pilot. Yawne turned from the sky, and saw La'Ki on the ground, Yawne laughed loudly and shouted from above.

"I Love you La'Ki! I really do!" Yawne giggled once again, and flew her Ikran towards home tree where the other males had already landed.

La'Ki smiled, and set off in a run towards home tree, now she would finally be able to show her parents and the rest of the tribe just how much Yawne meant to her, and that she would make a great leader someday.

Yawne however had different plans, and definitely had no intention of becoming Leader of the clan, as much as she loved La'Ki, this was going to be a bumpy ride for both of them, all she wanted was acceptance, and now, this would hopefully be fulfilled. Looking up at the great dark blue sky above her, Yawne felt a tug at her heart; she knew what was to come… And it wouldn't go down very well with anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Yawne set her feet down on to the cold soft earth below her, patting her ikran on it's back, sliding her hand down it's whole body, before turning to various members of the tribe, which had gathered around home tree. She stood there for a couple of minutes, of which she spent simply looking at the amazing stars and moons around the sky, waiting for La'Ki to make it here, so they could finally be together in peace.

La'Ki ran through the trees and plants, pushing her arms out in front of her, staggering as she did so, and the suddenly, she crashed right into Yawne's open arms, hugging the na'vi female gently and tenderly. Gently she brought her hand up to Yawne's face and touched her cheek, and whispered gently into her ear.

"It's all going to be alright now Yawne, we'll be able to stay together…"

As Yawne heard this, her heart wrenched, she knew what was to come, but didn't dare tell La'Ki yet, it had to be somewhere private, somewhere where they could talk without fear of being heard…

"Come on La'Ki, I have something important to tell you, you have to come now though, it can't wait." whispered the na'vi female. Gently Yawne grasped La'Ki's arm, and pulled her gently into the surrounding forest. Yawne continued to walk for several tense minutes, until Yawne was sure that no one was within earshot. It was then that Yawne stopped and turned to face La'Ki, her face showed compassion, and sadness.

"I don't want to be leader of the tribe La'Ki; I can't do it…" whispered Yawne, as she bowed her head, looking ashamedly at the ground. " I don't want to stay here, I want to run away, I want to spend my life with you, but I don't want to be the one that everyone looks down on, I don't want to be considered a male, but at the same time I want to be with you… But I don't want to be with you here. We need to make our own future, we need to start our own life, away from here, but I can't do that without you…"

La'Ki stared at Yawne for a couple of seconds, but to Yawne it felt like minutes. The confusion on La'Ki's face was clearly visible, but then, out of nowhere, came a smile, one of which showed love, tenderness, and trust. La'Ki wrapped her arms around Yawne's neck, and kissed the na'vi female, gently yet firmly, pulling back she giggled, a blush spreading across her face. Tears were now visible from her eyes, but she gently wiped them away with the side of her arm.

"I'll follow you to the end of the world if you so wish, Yawne… Just as long as you stay with me, and promise me, that we'll always be together."

Yawne nodded to this, her eyes sparkling bright, in reflection to the dark moonlight. La'Ki just shook her head, looking at Yawne with eager eyes.

"I'll prove it to you, not now, but someday soon, I'll prove just how much you mean to me."

Yawne grinned, and looked at La'Ki directly in the eyes, before hugging her tightly.

"So you'll do it then? We can leave?" asked Yawne hopefully,

"Tomorrow, we'll leave and start our new life. Together."

*

Yawne awoke; her heart beating rapidly, these nightmares seemed to be getting worse. She had always suffered brief nightmares, where she was falling, although she never reached the bottom, but now instead of happening once or so every month, they were happening nearly every time she fell asleep. She had originally thought of going to see Yawne's mother about it, as she would have hopefully have known the cause, and offer a possible cure, although this probably wasn't the best option right now…

Shaking her head it was now that Yawne took notice of the sleeping na'vi next to her. Beautiful, that was the only word in Yawne's head describing the scene in front of her. La'Ki was curled in a ball, her head resting on Yawne's neck, and her arms wrapped lovingly around Yawne's waist, and her legs entangled perfectly with her lover's.

Elsewhere Anyu sat alone, silently in his hammock, his face showed anger, and his eyes showed hate. His fists were clenched as tears of jealously flowed down his cheeks. This wasn't meant to happen. La'Ki was meant to be his, not Yawne's. He had to fix this somehow, and he was determined to finish what he started. He would be clan leader, and he would have a child under La'Ki's name. All he had to do was find a way to get Yawne kicked out of the tribe, but this sounded easier than it would be. Pushing his fingers to his temples Anyu sat up in his hammock, and then, like a flash from a light, it struck him. Yawne was as good as gone.

*

La'Ki awoke, and found herself smudged up against Yawne, keeping her warm from the cold breeze sweeping across her back and through her hair. It was still dark, all of the many moons surrounding Pandora still clearly visible. Looking over at Yawne now, La'Ki could see something was wrong. Yawne was crying, and gasping, although she didn't seem to be awake. Suddenly, her whole body went rigid, much to La'Ki's horror. And then, Yawne's breathing stopped, for almost twenty heart wrenching seconds, before starting again, with a terrible raspy gasp for air coming from Yawne's mouth.

La'Ki screamed, the scream itself echoing throughout the whole of the tribe, awakening most of them instantly, within seconds many na'vi were surrounding Yawne, and were now attempting to carry her towards home tree, where La'Ki's mother stayed during the night time, along with her father. She was the best bet at helping Yawne… La'Ki just hoped; will all of her heart, that Yawne would be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

La'Ki was in tears, her heart pounding in her stomach as she looked at the disturbing sight before her. Yawne was crying out her name over and over, but at the same time was screaming in so much agony that La'Ki didn't dare go nearer to her. Although, Yawne thought different, she looked at La'Ki directly in the eyes and screamed her name one final time before fainting, her body lay rigid and still, and her breathing returning to normal.

Yawne knew what was happening, her body was going into shock, it must have been that dream, it always happened at the worst of moments.

'_It' s going to be okay… I promise…"_

But it was never okay, the dreams always meant her life was going to take a turn for the worst, the words being spoken in her dreams were just cold and harsh, they taunted her, they made her want to scream, and sometimes, she just couldn't stop it…

Yeha, La'Ki's mother, looked at La'Ki, her eyes showing both sympathy and injustice.

"She's in a deep sleep now my child, whether or not she awakens is in Eywa's hands." Whispered her mother gently, hugging her child to her, (and yet La'Ki noticed her attitude seemed forced, as if she didn't really care, and that it was simply an act.)

It had been a couple of hours since the incident, and La'Ki had been sat in the forest all day, dealing with her sorrow, it was hard to come to terms with the fact that that Yawne might never wake up.

La'Ki didn't know whether to cry, or to scream, the feeling of anguish building up inside her was like a hurricane, this couldn't have just happened by itself, Yawne had never been ill like this before, that she was sure of… La'Ki was angry with herself, everything had been her fault. Maybe if she had just listened to Yawne last night and actually just ran, and started a new life with the one she loved things would have been different… Maybe Yawne would still be sat with her, perhaps kissing her, holding her, loving her. But that seemed oh so far away now, the feeling of emptiness now filling her heart with a cold deathly air. La'Ki sank to her knees, and dropped her arms to the floor, holding herself up, but only just. Shaking, La'Ki sank to the ground, and fainted.

*

It was dark, and foggy, smog everywhere, as La'Ki awoke, she noticed that something wasn't quite right, this wasn't where she fainted, it was somewhere completely unfamiliar, she shivered, the cold wind touching her skin, causing a sharp gasp. It was then that she heard it, a voice, sounding ever so familiar. La'Ki turned, and looked around her for the source of the voice, and it was then, that she noticed it. A little girl, no older than eight, was sitting under a tree, shielding her from the now falling rain. La'Ki silently walked over to the child, and ducked down to her level.

"Are… Are you okay?" whispered La'Ki, "What's… What's your name? Maybe I can help?" The young na'vi female kept her head down, sniffing loudly.

"Yawne." She cried, almost silently. "I'm lost, I can't find my friend La'Ki, we were sleeping and she just disappeared…"

La'Ki looked at this girl suspiciously; she looked just like Yawne did at that age, cute, yet innocent, this was only confirmed when the young na'vi looked at La'Ki for the first time, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Have you seen her? I need La'Ki, I can't go back without her, I promised to stay with her…." La'Ki put her finger to the child na'vi's mouth, silencing her. "It's going to be okay, I promise…"

The girl screamed, her hands wavering over her ears, the sounds of laughter were heard from the wind, as if taunting La'Ki.

"You always say it'll be okay! But it never is! It's never going to be okay!" La'Ki wrapped her hands around the na'vi child in front of her, cradling her.

*

La'Ki awoke, she was face down in the soft wet mud, and was soaking wet from the rain which was pouring down. It had been a dream, a weird one at that. Was this some kind of sign from Eywa? Why was Yawne a child? What did it all mean? Whatever it was, it didn't seem good…La'Ki finally stood up, slowly, wiping the cold dirt from her face and body. It was cold, and damp now, and it was almost midnight. La'Ki looked the sky, and unwillingly walked back to her tribe.

Upon arriving La'Ki knew that something good had happened, the hut where Yawne had been laid was no longer closed shut, it was open now, and as La'Ki looked inside she could see Yawne, who waved happily.

"La'Ki!" Yawne shouted, ushering La'Ki to join her in the hut, La'Ki happily complied, rushing in to crush Yawne, with a kiss to the lips. Everything went backwards from there though, as La'Ki heard a loud slapping sound, followed by excruciating pain to the side of her cheek. Recoiling, La'Ki could see confusion and horror in Yawne's eyes.

"What are you doing La'Ki? That's absolutely disgusting!" cried Yawne, her face showing utter repulsion. Wiping her lips Yawne looked at La'Ki confusedly, "Why did you do that?" she demanded.

La'Ki just looked absolutely horrified, tears showing in her eyes, as she spoke.

"You… You're… going to be my mate! I've kissed you plenty of times and you've never… you've…" she trailed off, upon seeing the absolute horror in Yawne's eyes.

"I don't know what's going on in your head La'Ki, but it's can't be good, maybe we should go and see your mother, she'll know what to do…."

La'Ki recoiled, she collapsed to the floor, tears now rolling down her eyes.

"Is this some sort of joke Yawne? You know I hate jokes… You know everything about me, we're going to be mates… remember?" Yawne just scowled, looking at La'Ki suspiciously, before laughing loudly.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so good at acting, maybe we should go and see Dr Jude and show her, I'm sure she'd be impressed…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_La'Ki found herself face down on the ground, and upon lifting her head, she realized that it had happened again, instead of awakening in her hammock, she was here again…. She was dreaming. There was less fog this time, although now it was raining slightly, the clouds in the sky appearing bleak and colorless. La'Ki's heart seemed to skip a beat when she heard a small whimper behind her. _

"_You came back?" asked the small na'vi child. Unlike the last time La'Ki fell asleep and met this child, the child wasn't in hysterics, but just looked rather upset. "I thought you would, you're not like the other grown ups, you're different." _

_La'Ki stared at the child for a second, before bending down to her level, and looking at her square in the eyes. _

"_Are you really Yawne?" she asked cautiously. Taking the child's hands into hers, she let small tears roll down her face. The child seemed not to understand at first, the words seemingly going through one and ear and out of the other, she just stood there, transfixed, looking at La'Ki straight in the eyes. _

"_I'm part of her." Spoke Yawne quietly. Suddenly, everything faded to black, followed by shouts of pain seemingly in the voice of Yawne._

La'Ki awoke, cold sweat bathing her body like water from a lake. Sitting upright, it was now that she realized how lonely it was next to her without Yawne sleeping soundly. Both her mother and Dr Jude wanted to take a look at Yawne, who still insisted nothing was wrong with her. The thing that hurt La'Ki the most was that Yawne refused to acknowledge that they were lovers; they were so close that Yawne was the only other na'vi she had ever considered bonding with… It seemed so far away and distant now that La'Ki thought about it. According to Dr Jude, Yawne had been under an enormous amount of stress, causing her to forget important parts of her life, including her love for La'Ki. This made no sense to La'Ki though, Yawne had seemed perfectly fine the night before and yet, this had just came out of nowhere, just thinking about it made her eyes water.

"La'Ki?" whispered a voice from behind her; La'Ki turned and saw to her surprise that Yawne was behind her, gently propped on the leaf next to their hammock. Yawne bowed her head gently and curled her tail around her waist, almost as if she was ashamed. "I'm so sorry, I must be causing you so much pain right now, I had no idea what you said was true…" seeing La'Ki's confusion Yawne continued, "Dr Jude filled me in, she told me everything… But… I still don't remember anything about us La'Ki; I can't possibly imagine us doing anything Dr Jude mentioned… Not with you, or with any female, it just sounds and feels so wrong when I think about it..."

These words crushed La'Ki's heart, and Yawne took one look at her face and looked ashamed.

"I know you love me La'Ki, and deep down I'm sure I love you too, maybe I just can't see it now…" she whispered ever so silently, almost as silent as a mouse in a human house. La'Ki trembled, not because of the cold night air, but simply because she was afraid. What if Yawne never got her memory back? That thought alone turned made her blood run cold, without Yawne as her mate, almost half of the year seemed to be a lie, a simple harsh lie.

Yawne looked at the hammock where La'Ki lay, and smiled.

"I suppose we both sleep here?" she asked amused. To this La'Ki nodded, and to her surprise Yawne jumped from the leaf and onto their hammock.

"I'm not doing this because I remember, I just want you to feel normal La'Ki, maybe if we both act like before I might remember something important, maybe it'll fix my memory… Maybe…"

Before long Yawne had fallen asleep, leaving La'Ki to her thoughts. What could have caused this? Dr Jude's theory must have been incorrect. Maybe it had something to do with the dreams she was having… There was no way of knowing for sure, none at all. La'Ki gently pushed herself forward, so that she was touching the other female na'vi, and wrapped her arms around Yawne's stomach, making sure not to wake the sleeping female. Just that small feeling of Yawne's body made La'Ki smile; much more so than she had all day.

*

Anyu smirked, his plan had worked, no one had suspected him… Sweet innocent Anyu, the one who everyone could trust, the one who everyone could count on would never do something like this! He laughed aggressively as he thought about this because he knew it was true. La'Ki would be his, one way or another.

Yawne had told him about her dreams before, when he had actually befriended her, originally it was a plan to get closed to La'Ki, but after a while she seemed to open up to him, telling him things that no one else knew… Including her dreams…

"Big mistake," Anyu said out loud, before smirking once again. Looking down from the tree he was currently stood on, he saw both Yawne and La'Ki together on the hammock. "Enjoy it while you can La'Ki, it only goes downhill from here."

*

Yawne awoke, her sleep uneventful and boring. The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was that she wasn't alone in her hammock, and that someone was hugging her close. It was then that Yawne noticed that the na'vi hugging to her was La'Ki. Memories of the previous day came flooding back and yet, she still couldn't feel anything even close to love towards La'Ki, she could feel respect, admiration, even as close as desire, but not love. She could never love another female na'vi, that she was sure of. But for now, Yawne lay close to La'Ki, not wanting to move simply incase she woke the poor na'vi female, which was something she really didn't want to do.

Dr Jude walked back and forward inside her hut, turning to La'Ki's mother, she spoke softly, yet respectfully.

"What do you feel has caused this sudden amnesia?"

To this Yeha shook her head gently and looked at Dr Jude with saddened eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

La'Ki awoke, and found herself facing the back of Yawne's head, her hands still gently clasped around the female na'vi's waist. La'Ki lay like this a few minutes, savoring the feeling of Yawne's body against hers. It was soon after though, that La'Ki decided to go take a visit to Dr Jude, perhaps to find out more about Yawne's unusual memory loss. Stretching her arms out and yawning loudly, La'Ki pressed her lips to Yawne's cheek, before looking at her sadly.

"I'll make everything back to how it was Yawne, I promise…" she spoke softly, almost tragically, before diving backwards from her hammock, and floating on the various leaves, skimming them until she reached the soft earth below. Up above, Yawne opened her eyes and touched her cheek, keep her hand there for a couple of seconds, she let tears roll from her eyes; she didn't understand this, why did it have to happen to her? It seemed that she'd had it all, a life in which she'd been loved, all gone now.

*

Anyu smirked as he approached Dr Jude's hut, upon opening the door, he found himself face to face with La'Ki, to whom he faked a small gasp.

"La'Ki?" he questioned, easily faking surprise, "I didn't expect you to be here…"

La'Ki just growled, pushing her hand to his chest, she intended to push him away, but instead he grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him. "Why are you doing this La'Ki? I think Eywa made it pretty clear that Yawne and you aren't meant to be together. It's such a surprise it didn't happen earlier." La'Ki saw red, her anger and frustration of the past few days running through her veins. She punched Anyu in the face, as hard as she could; Anyu fell to the floor, blood slowly seeping from the wound caused to the side of his mouth. Wiping it away he smirked, but La'Ki wasn't finished yet, as Anyu rose from the ground La'Ki kicked him in the face, knocking him back down. She was breathing hard now; she stood there for a couple of minutes, before she realized that Anyu was completely unconscious. A small amount of blood was seeping from his head wound, not that La'Ki cared… He deserved it.

La'Ki had been given quite a bit of information from Dr Jude, who had taken samples of Yawne's blood, with her mother's permission. Apparently, Yawne was perfectly normal, and she showed no signs of brain damage, or any other illness known to affect na'vi. Apparently whatever was affecting Yawne was natural, or unheard of. Moving on from Anyu, La'Ki walked towards home tree, where she knew Yawne would be, probably tending to her ikran, (which she only knew she had thanks to La'Ki.) and concentrating on things she could remember, and even more so on the ones she couldn't.

As she neared home tree, she saw Yawne sat on a rock, alone, simply staring into oblivion, he eyes were glazed over, and she was clearly not paying attention to her surroundings. La'Ki finally found herself next to the na'vi female, who at this point still hadn't moved, La'Ki just giggled, placing her hand in front of Yawne's face and clicking her fingers abruptly. Almost instantly Yawne came out of her trance, almost falling off of the large rock she was sitting on.

"Damn La'Ki, you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that…" sighed Yawne, "I was trying to remember, but it's all blank, I can remember parts, but nothing in regards to feelings, it's like a blanket has been put over my feelings and they're being blocked out..

La'Ki didn't really know how to respond to this, but did the only thing she could do, she hugged the na'vi female, wrapping her arms around her lover, and she pressed her head into her shoulder, and gently inhaled her scent, savoring the moment.

"I've dreamt of you, last night you know…" Yawne whispered gently, almost as if she was afraid of telling La'Ki. "I dreamt of pain, despair, and then I saw you, and the pain melted away…" La'Ki grinned when she heard this, perhaps it was a sign; maybe something inside of Yawne was trying to tell her…

Reluctantly La'Ki let go of Yawne, and looked into her eyes, and for a split second, she could have sworn that she could see just the smallest hint of love. Leaning in La'Ki placed a small chaste kiss on Yawne's cheek.

"Come on; let's take a ride on your ikran…"

*

_Upon awakening from her slumber, La'Ki wasn't surprised to find she was no longer in her hammock, but was instead propped against a tree. Instead of the fog which had plagued her dreams over the past few days, it was bright and sunny, a wondrous orange glow surrounding her. A giggle echoed from behind her, turning to her left she noticed the young child, who she only could assume was Yawne staring at her. Yawne came close to her and brought her into a hug, before looking into her eyes; placing her hand into La'Ki's, Yawne smiled,_

"_I knew you'd come back, just like last time." Yawne said happily, "You have to help me you know, you have to help me remember."_

_La'Ki looked at the younger Yawne, still keep hold of her hand, "I'll help her remember, I promise."_

_Yawne giggled and squeezed her hand gently, before letting go completely, a serious look now on her face._

"_I know you will La'Ki, and Eywa will guide you. Love is something magical, and you can't control it, the one thing you have to remember is to…"_

La'Ki awoke, once again she was bathed in sweat, gasping she turned to face Yawne, who was still sleeping soundly, a small smile on her pale blue face. La'Ki stopped for a moment, and whispered to the sleeping na'vi female.

"I'll help you remember. Even if it takes me until the end of my life, it'll do it, I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The dreams plaguing Yawne's mind were almost too much for her body to handle. Every time she fell asleep over the past few days, she found herself in a strange place, one unlike Pandora, one simply filled with sorrow, or more recently joy. And the strangest thing she encountered was the fact that La'Ki was in every one of these dreams. Yawne didn't remember losing her memory, she just had a simple blur over some of her thoughts, some she could remember plain as day, and others were like a mess of garbled words, useless. Yawne was frustrated at herself, how could she forget something so important to her life? La'Ki was slowly starting to relax around her once again, but it was still awkward for both of them; it was simply weird for Yawne, to the best of her knowledge her and La'Ki had just been best friends, and now all of a sudden they were close enough to be mated for life. Just the thought made Yawne's head spin…

"Boo!" cried a voice from behind her, Yawne turned and found herself face to face with La'Ki who was smiling now, almost beaming with delight. "I've had an idea, to do with your memory, but… it's up to you if you feel ready to do it…"

Yawne's ears perked up, and she grinned with delight at hearing these words, she just wanted everything to go back to normal. Yawne simply nodded and asked what could possibly help her remember. "What we can do, is to simply make you remember why we fell in love, show you everything, and experience everything we already have done…" Yawne was blushing now, but still nodded, her eyes shimmering from the deep sky above them.

"Okay then!" giggled La'Ki gently, sitting down next to Yawne, on the warm soft grass, she turned her head and looked at the na'vi female, and gently brought her hand to Yawne's face, placing her hand on her cheek, she tenderly stroked her face, and her neck. The response was immediate, Yawne's face turned bright red. Although, to Yawne this wasn't simply because she was in love with La'Ki, it was because she was embarrassed. What was she supposed to be feeling? What was she supposed to do? "Don't worry Yawne, remember I'm the one who's meant to be showing you why we fell in love, it's okay if you want to stop, or don't understand anything…" Yawne nodded again, showing that she understood; it wasn't her fault that she couldn't remember, and she shouldn't show embarrassment to what she would normally have done so openly.

"You know, it was here that you decided you loved me." La'Ki pointed out the large rock near the outskirts of their large camp. "You were sat right there, after our first kiss, you looked so confused at first… But it was as if a switch went off in your head, sending messages down to your heart." La'Ki gently lent in to Yawne's face, cupping her chin in the process.

"Can… Can I show you how we kissed?" asked La'Ki innocently. Yawne stuttered out a reply, which La'Ki took as a yes. She moved in, gently pressing their lips together; La'Ki taking control of the kiss, guiding Yawne to experience something they had both once enjoyed. Yawne didn't move at all during the kiss, she felt nothing in particular, no feeling no emotion even swept through her body, the only feeling she felt was embarrassment, and shame. She pushed herself away from La'Ki, and looked the ground sadly. La'Ki took one look at Yawne's expression and sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought. Yawne was in tears now, she wasn't feeling anything she was supposed to. She was supposed to love La'Ki, just like how La'Ki loved her. And thanks to an incident she didn't even remember, she'd lost her memories in a click of a finger. La'Ki knew though that if she tried hard enough, Yawne would remember, it was just a matter of finding out how.

La'Ki took Yawne's hand into hers, and led her to a small enclosure of trees and plants. Much to Yawne's discomfort they were now out of view from everyone, they were alone for what felt like the first time. La'Ki was staring at the ground, before she looked into Yawne's eyes and wrapped her arms around her next, and gently hugged the na'vi female.

"Can you promise me something?" La'Ki whispered ever so silently, her arms hunching up and her body tensing. "Promise me that no matter what happens, even if you don't get your memory back… Promise me that we'll always be friends?" Yawne could hear La'Ki sniffling, and simply didn't know how to respond, she just held the na'vi female in her arms, rubbing her back, listening to the beat of La'Ki's heart.

Anyu was pissed, he had been treated as a fool, and his whole body was shaking at the thought. He'd been knocked unconscious by a female; his ego badly wounded. Placing his hand to his head he thought long and hard about his plan… And realized it wasn't going to work. He should have thought of something much better than using the damned Alovani Plant blossom. It used to be used to determine true love, what happened was that the na'vi who ate the blossom would lose his/her memory until it was awoken by a certain phrase or memory. This phrase would be one said to each other at any point before the na'vi mated. It had never been used on two females before, and Anyu thought the output may have been much more dramatic, the feelings felt were not meant to cause pain, it used to be a simple ritual, used to cleanse all feelings, and starting afresh. Although it was outlawed, it was still possible to get the blossom… All Anyu did was feed it to Yawne whilst she was sleeping, and all he had to do was wait for the reaction, which fortunately was almost immediate. He was shocked at first by the screams. But then he had smiled at the thought, this wasn't meant to happen; it was a side effect…. He had hoped it would lead to permanent memory loss. But this hadn't happened. He could see Yawne already slowly going back to La'Ki, them hugging every morning before they awoke was a simple enough giveaway… What was he going to do?

Dr Jude sat at her desk, her head throbbing, she wasn't in her hut right now, but was at her portable base near the camp in her human form. She replayed tests over and over again on Yawne's body scans, but couldn't find anything that could cause any damage to her brain. She had been here for most of the night, and had hardly gotten any sleep whatsoever, her mind was whizzing and she was struggling to stay awake. She was close, she knew it, but she just wasn't looking in the right place, it was simply too large of a task for just her to work on. She had various other scientists at the base, but none of them with more experience with the na'vi biology than her. It would simply be a waste of precious time asking them questions… Upon reading various charts, Dr Jude finally came to the conclusion that whatever happened wasn't the result of an injury, it was something biological…

*

Yawne felt like everyone was watching her; it felt so strange walking with the hunting team with La'Ki holding her hand. They were just about to head out, and she could feel their watchful stares. La'Ki however simply smiled; she looked content with just holding her hand. La'Ki wasn't bothered by the other females' stares, it was perfectly understandable, and she would probably have felt the same way if she didn't love Yawne so much. Yawne had given up her hunting 'chore' when she became a male to the tribe, although, because of her memory loss, it only seemed right to let her continue with the day to day activities that she remembered.

Eventually the hunt finished, it had been successful, and every kill had been a clean one. They had enough to last the tribe a couple of days, maybe most of the week. Yawne was happy and content with the fact that the hunt had been successful, it generally was, but not as well as this. Eywa must have been watching over them as they hunted, allowing them to have a generous amount of meat for the week. La'Ki grasped hold of Yawne's hand again, and noticed Yawne smile as she did so. Yawne didn't want La'Ki to know, but she had felt lost during the hunt without La'Ki next to her, holding her hand, which was strange, she'd never had these feelings before, at least not towards La'Ki since she lost her memory. It felt strange and unnatural to her, but at the same time, she was content with the feeling that she missed La'Ki.

Almost without noticing time sped up, and within what felt like a matter of minutes, Yawne and La'Ki were both eating, surrounded by other members of the tribe. Yawne always ate a lot of fruit, and La'Ki generally ate meat, so they shared their meals equally, La'Ki giving Yawne her fruit, and Yawne giving La'Ki her meat. They had always done it since they were young, but La'Ki didn't hand over her fruit as planned, she simply giggled, and picked up a small piece from the basket in front of her, and brought it to Yawne's lips. Yawne turned bright red, and glanced at the others around her, none of them seemed to be interested in anything either her or La'Ki were doing. Yawne opened her mouth and accepted the small fruit, chewing on it gently before swallowing. La'Ki giggled again, her eyes glowing from the sunset above them. She looked happy and content, but truthfully La'Ki was terrified, she wanted to push Yawne, and attempt to make her understand their love, but at the same time she didn't want to scare the na'vi female. That was the last thing she wanted to do; she forgot about this though, and soon her thoughts we one of absolute glee as Yawne brought a small amount of meat to her mouth, which La'Ki gladly accepted. They were acting strangely, yes, but at the same time it made La'Ki feel closer to Yawne. The fact that they hadn't bonded yet made everything feel so surreal to La'Ki, if she felt this way already about Yawne what would it feel like when they actually had Tireapivänkxo together? Just the thought made La'Ki's face turn bright red, and caused Yawne to look at her confusedly. La'Ki simply smiled and went back to eating her food. Maybe this was the key? Maybe by having Tireapivänkxo with Yawne she would remember everything?

*

It was dark now, and there were stars dancing throughout the sky, and La'Ki was silent, both her and Yawne were laid on the hammock together, and neither were talking, the moment apparently being too awkward for either of them to speak. La'Ki was the first to break the silence.

"You know… Today it actually felt like you were with me again, it felt like you loved me again, do you actually feel…" Yawne cut her off, she spoke slowly yet truthfully.

"I feel compassion for you La'Ki, I feel like I miss you when you're not around, and yet… It doesn't feel like love…" La'Ki's ears drooped to her head, and she gently wrapped her arms around Yawne, before kissing her on the cheek gently. "That's all I can ask for… right now…"

Yawne watched La'Ki fall asleep, she hated herself, she had had a beautiful life, a na'vi she considered her mate, and a loving relationship. All of that was seemingly forgotten in a matter of seconds. She was going to change this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The dreams had stopped, for La'Ki anyway, she hadn't had any for two days now, and she missed them, sort of. She awoke with her arms curled around Yawne's waist, and smiled. Leaning forward, La'Ki licked Yawne's neck seductively, and then pulled back, her face burning bright red. Why did she do that? It was as if her head was simply playing out emotions, but La'Ki shrugged it off. She sat watching Yawne for a couple of minutes, simply watching the na'vi female sleep. Yawne turned, stretching her arms like she was going to wake up, however she simply fell back down on the hammock below them, not quite awakening from her dreams. La'Ki noticed now that it was very early, the suns had only just started to rise, which meant that nobody in the tribe would be awake right now, apart from some of the males, who kept watch on the outskirts of the tribe, taking turns to oversee creatures alike. Yawne wouldn't awaken for another couple of hours; it was just the way she was, even now. La'Ki however was awake, and she knew she wouldn't be able to just fall asleep… Kissing Yawne on the cheek La'Ki jumped from the hammock, and soon enough was on the ground below. She needed to find something interesting to do, anything to pass the time, it was then that the thought hit her, she knew what she was going to do, and it was definitely worth getting up early for.

*

La'Ki stumbled through the plants and trees surrounding the outskirts of her tribal land, she needed to find a tribe, but not just any tribe. La'Ki sought out Ku'yah, and her female companions. She was exactly where she and Yawne slept peacefully three months ago, and yet she couldn't find a trace of any na'vi tribe.

"Where are you guys?" La'Ki whispered to herself, anxiously. It was then that La'Ki became aware of someone behind her; she turned and came face to face with a na'vi. She was female and well built, she had her hair braided down to her knees, and she was smiling at La'Ki, her smile beautiful and reassuring.

"We're here, all around you young La'Ki, we've been expecting you." She said, her voice resounding around the surround forest.

It was then that La'Ki noticed the trees moving, and was even more surprised when she saw dozens of na'vi looking down upon her from the tree branches; so quiet, that she hadn't even noticed them… They were all staring at her, some looked anxious and yet others were smiling kindly, it was as if they were waiting for some sort of signal… And then it became obvious.

Ku'yah came forward from a tree which was hiding her view, and walked over to the female that had greeted her. Ku'yah smiled, taking the females hand in hers.

"Thank you Seymi," she whispered thankfully, kissing Seymi's cheek gently, she looked now at La'Ki, who still looked both anxious and confused.

"You're here, because you seek guidance young one?" Ku'yah asked, looking at La'Ki with gleaming eyes, her hair shimmering in the warm breeze. "I already know about your problem, conversation has been widespread, many tribes now know… Thankfully, we know what your problem is… and how to fix it…" Ku'yah turned from La'Ki and went over to the tree from which she was hiding, she reached inside the trunk, which was slightly hollow, and had a hole which, from the look of it was very deep. Pulling her hand out from the trunk, Ku'yah was now holding a purple blossom, it wasn't liquid, and was unlike blossom La'Ki had ever seen before.

"This…" Ku'yah said, as she held the blossom close to her, "Is the Alovani blossom…"

La'Ki looked at the blossom, and still looked confused. What did this have to do with Yawne? Surely they didn't understand exactly what was wrong with her.

"It was used for centuries, to test true love, it was amazing. But alas, it was banished by most tribes due to it's abilities. You see La'Ki, unlike most blossoms, when this is eaten it stops the feelings of love around a na'vi. It hides all memories of love from it's user, and then, once those memories are awoken, they are twice as powerful. If the memories were not awoken three weeks after the initial dosage, all memories are forgotten, and they cease to feel love ever again." Thousands of bombshells were going off all at once in La'Ki's head, she was speechless. This must have been what caused Yawne to lose her memories.

"A-Are you sure that Y-Yawne ate this?" whispered La'Ki, her voice still holding anxiousness to it, but less so now. Ku'yah looked adamant, her face serious. Taking hold of La'Ki's hand, she whispered gently in her ear.

"Your love is true and pure La'Ki, you are both held together with a bond stronger than any I've ever seen. If any are to pass this test, I would bet my life on it that you two would."

Although La'Ki wasn't so sure, Yawne wouldn't have purposely have eaten the blossom, she'd never want to forget… At least that's what La'Ki thought.

*

Yawne awoke, and she found herself staring at an empty hammock, or at least it seemed empty. She was used to awakening to find La'Ki cuddled up to her, but it felt strange now she wasn't there… She felt vulnerable, and most of all alone. Climbing down from her hammock she looked around wildly for La'Ki. Usually she wouldn't have cared if La'Ki wasn't around, but for some reason she found herself adamant in finding her. Scanning the nearby trees Yawne set off in direction of Dr Jude's hut, maybe she went in to check on her test results…

Dr Jude was amazed, the information that La'Ki had brought to her explained every one of Yawne's symptoms (apart from the initial pain encountered before memory loss.) The humans had never been told of this blossom, or of the benefits it could have to man kind. She was curious, and knew she had to send back a sample, but first she had much more important matters to attend to… Like bringing Yawne's memories back.

"I'll just run these diagnostics on Yawne's body scans and I'll be able to assess if this is what's causing her memory loss." Said Dr Jude, as she typed at the large custom built computer in front of her. La'Ki looked over, fascinated by the images and words flashing across the screen in English.

Suddenly, Yawne walked through the door, and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing La'Ki.

"I had a feeling you'd be here…" she said, as she grasped hold of La'Ki's outstretched hand. "So… anything interesting happening inside of my head?" Yawne asked jokingly, she wasn't really expecting to see anything new… That was, until Dr Jude looked up excitingly at La'Ki.

"There are traces of the blossom in Yawne's body, it seems to have mixed with her blood, there's no way of removing it…" Dr Jude revealed sadly.

La'Ki knew from that moment, that she'd have to figure something out, and it had to be done fast. Very fast.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Yawne had never felt so useless in her life, it was as if she was dying inside, her whole life suddenly seemed so bleak. Was what Dr Jude said true? If so, how long did she have left?

A life without love seemed useless to Yawne. Even though right now she couldn't remember her feelings, she still felt love. She loved to be held, loved to be kissed, loved to be near La'Ki. And yet, it didn't feel right. Nothing felt right to her at all. It was here, alone with La'Ki on their hammock, listening to La'Ki's gentle breathing as she slept, that Yawne knew… This was going to end badly.

She leant forward and kissed the innocent na'vi female on the lips. Her eyes were watering now. This didn't feel right, but at the same time she wanted to feel La'Ki's lips against hers, she wanted to feel La'Ki's body against hers, she wanted so much more and she didn't understand any of it. She grabbed hold of La'Ki's hand and gently squeezed it for support. The more she thought about her predicament the worse she felt. It was as if the whole of Pandora was against her, and that no one wanted to her, besides La'Ki.

She felt alone, unloved, and all she felt was a pit of desire in her heart, deeper than anything she thought she could ever feel. Gently she moved her hand down to La'Ki's slightly underdeveloped breasts, moving the soft fabric back, she found herself staring at La'Ki. Gently she brought her hand down and gently massaged the soft mound to the right, emitting a soft moan from the still sleeping na'vi; this alone was more than enough to make Yawne smile, although inside she was crying, she didn't understand why she was doing this… She was telling herself to stop and yet she continued to touch La'Ki, staring at the sleeping female's face, which was now a slight pink in the darkness of the night.

It was then, for the first time that Yawne noticed La'Ki wasn't asleep, her face was contorted, and her breathing not as slow as before. Her eyes were slightly open and she looked at Yawne for a couple of seconds, before looking where Yawne's hand lay. La'Ki bolted up and pushed Yawne from her. She looked at her breast and again to Yawne, who was now looking at the hammock, tears slowly rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, her voice quivering with fear, "I didn't mean to… I tried to stop and…" La'Ki gently took her finger and placed it on Yawne's lips, signaling that she should be silent.

La'Ki gently grasped her clothing which had once covered her breasts, and pulled it up to cover herself once again. And then without warning La'Ki turned to Yawne once again, her eyes shimmering with confusion.

"Have… have you got your memory back?" she whispered, although her heart knew the truth. This Yawne in front of her wasn't her Yawne. Although her touch was the same, and her body the same, it didn't feel right. It felt almost like a stranger had awoken her, touching her tenderly. If it had been anyone else she would have beaten them to a pulp, but it was Yawne. Yawne had been the one touching her affectionately…

Yawne glanced sideways and spoke once again, her voice had a slight quiver and she seemed distant.

"I… I shouldn't have done that- I'm sorry… I… I'll just go." Yawne stood on the hammock, intending to jump to ground below. But La'Ki suddenly grabbed hold of the young na'vi's arm. La'Ki looked confused but at the same time she looked at Yawne tenderly, almost as if she understood everything going on in her head.

"Don't go. "She spoke clearly. It wasn't a request, but more of a command. "Don't leave; we have to talk about this…" Yawne looked at La'Ki and sighed deeply, before jumping down from the hammock, landing on the cold dark ground below them.

"Yawne!" La'Ki whispered angrily from above turning her head to look at Yawne, who glanced up and then looked away ashamed. She then took off and ran deep into the jungle, trying to get as deep as possible. Maybe all of this confusion and pain would go away; all she needed to do was run.

*

Yawne sat against the tree, it's gentle breeze in the rain making her feel at ease. She was still crying, her emotions getting the better of her.

"_Why am I like this?_" she cried to herself, speaking slowly and surely, almost as if she was talking to some invisible being in front of her.

"_Why can't I be normal?_"

Yawne felt like she was being watched, but none of that mattered, she just wanted to be away from La'Ki, away from her feelings and emotions. She glanced at the stars above and stood from the ground. She stumbled and raised her head, looking at hometree which seemed so large for something so far away.

"**WHY DO I HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?**" She screamed at the tree, all of her anger poking out from her heart. It was then she noticed the trees around her move and shudder, she scrambled to the left, running from whatever was watching her, she continued to run and run until she reached a small river, it seemed calm considering the storm brewing above.

She reached down and looked at her reflection, she stayed there for a couple of seconds before shuddering and collapsing fully to the ground, being help up only by her knees. She then felt a gentle grip on her shoulder, looking up she found herself face to face with another na'vi. She looked young, but her eyes showed one of wisdom; she looked sad, and seemed to look disheartened.

"Come young one, come with me." Ku'yah said gently, taking Yawne's hand into hers. "We'll help you understand…"

Yawne glanced over and noticed now that there were various other na'vi hiding in the trees, and she also noticed that she recognized the female before her. She didn't quite understand where from, but she trusted her, and let herself be led away.

Walking through the trees, with the rain pouring down and the wind blowing through her hair, Yawne was still in tears, and wasn't going to stop just because Ku'yah was leading her somewhere. She wanted to be like everyone else, to stop this madness.

"You know… you're not the first to be upset with your sexuality." Ku'yah said softly, her voice only just audible over the wind and rain. Yawne however simply glanced at the ground. "Love is something you can't help Yawne. No matter how much you may wish for it to be different, it'll always be there."

Yawne looked at Ku'yah angrily and thrashed he hands to her side; she stopped and looked at the taller na'vi.

"I don't love La'Ki. I don't know what love is, I don't feel love, and I can't remember it."

Ku'yah simply looked at Yawne and sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Yawne shivered, the warmth of the cabin making her realize just how cold she really was. The dampness of her clothing didn't help either. She was inside Ku'yah's own personal hut, having discovered that the whole tribe had their own land; it was small and yet tranquil, and very very beautiful. Various members of the tribe were in the hut with her, some were staring and others seemed to be avoiding her, and only looked when they thought she wasn't looking.

Ku'yah entered the hut, her hair now damp from the heavy rain that was plummeting against the hut and everything around it. Behind her stood La'Ki, who seemed distraught, she looked around wildly until her eyes fell upon Yawne. She immediately smiled upon seeing the young na'vi female. Her eyes gleaming and a sad smile played upon her face.

"I was worried you know," La'Ki said softly, a hint of a sob in her voice. "I'm just happy you're safe." La'Ki walked over to Yawne and gently went to put her arms around her, until Yawne stopped her abruptly.

"Don't." she whispered gently. "Don't touch me, please."

La'Ki nodded, her face showing both hurt and at the same time it was as if she understood…

Ku'yah looked from both Yawne to La'Ki and smiled, she then walked to Yawne and bent down, making her head level to the small chair where Yawne now sat.

"You know… La'Ki really was worried about you; I don't think a hug could hurt… Do you really believe that giving La'Ki a hug could harm either of you?"

Yawne considered this for a second, before giving up and eventually opening hers arms to La'Ki, who came forward and closed the gap between them. La'Ki stayed in Yawne's arms for almost half a minute, just taking in her lover's scent, her breath, the sound of her heartbeat.

"You know… I don't blame you for what you did…" La'Ki whispered, she gently held on to Yawne, her arms becoming ever so tight, as she held the na'vi female closer. "I could never blame anything on you. None of this is your fault…" La'Ki let go of Yawne and pulled back, and stepped to the side. Ku'yah looked from both La'Ki to Yawne and smiled a knowing, and yet somehow unhappy smile.

"I went through this you know." Ku'yah said wisely, "I went through this pain you are both going through now, and while the circumstances may not be exactly the same, they are so similar…"

Yawne and La'Ki were both paying full attention to Ku'yah now, although she didn't say anything else regarding the subject. It was as if a shroud of silence had entered the hut. Ku'yah turned and walked towards the entrance.

"You are welcome to stay here for the remainder of the night, I wouldn't go around outside right now if I was in your shoes, the storm may look timid, but inside it's a raging tornado."

Ku'yah left the hut, and so did the other na'vi females, all nodding to La'Ki and Yawne before exiting. One however stopped, and turned to face them both.

"You can both win this you know, your love is pure. You will lead happy lives." She said affectionately, before turning and walking into the cold damp rain.

Yawne turned to La'Ki and whimpered pathetically, she was still soaking wet, water dripping from her causing a puddle on the dry surface below them. Turning she knelt over to a small bundle of warm material that had been left for her, and wrapped herself around it and laid on the floor, still not speaking to La'Ki, and not making a sound at all.

La'Ki scowled, and walked to Yawne and laid next her, pulling her into a hug, and gently moving the fabric of the bundle of material and wrapped herself in it, her body touching Yawne's causing them both to blush.

"I'm sorry about running away…" Yawne whispered sadly, however to this La'Ki scowled, and brought her hand to Yawne's face and caressed it gently.

"No… I'm the one at fault**, I'm sorry if I frightened you**."

Those last few words echoed throughout Yawne's head, cycling on and on in and endless blur, and before she knew it, she realized that she was no longer curled up with La'Ki; it was as if she'd lost all track of time. And now, as everything became clearer she became aware that she was looking at herself.

Yawne glared at what she assumed was her reflection, and then her face grew confused as she realized. This wasn't her, not anymore, the 'reflection' in front of her showed a child, it was her, and yet it wasn't. She looked so innocent, but the oddest thing about everything was that the 'reflection' wasn't copying her movements. It was if she had a mind of her own.

"I knew you'd come." The reflection spoke softly and sweetly, her voice angelic and beautiful, bringing in light among the smog surrounding them. "I knew that La'Ki would unlock me, your memories, your love…" The reflection moved in to Yawne now, her eyes glazing over, Yawne felt a sense of dread. It was almost as if this wasn't meant to happen. She didn't want her memories back, not like this. As the reflection came nearer and nearer to Yawne, she stepped backwards, and then broke into a run. She didn't understand why, but she had to get away… Had to run…

*

"Wake up Yawne! Please wake up!" cried a voice in the darkness. Yawne bolted upright. Sweat gleaming over her whole body, soaking against her already damp clothing. "Are you okay? You were screaming…." cried La'Ki, her eyes red with tears. "I was so scared; I thought you'd never wake up… What… What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

Yawne thought about everything for a second, and then sobbed deeply and hugged La'Ki to her harshly, almost as if she was desperate to feel her touch.

"I… I'm so scared; I don't want to remember… I feel that if I do everything will be different, everything will change, and I'll forget everything instead of remembering… There has to be another way…"

La'Ki looked at Yawne, confusedly, and patted her back gently.

"It's all going to be okay, it was just a bad dream…"

However this did little to calm down Yawne, she was sure it wasn't just a dream….


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

The rain clouds above had settled, but La'Ki was certain they wouldn't remain that way. Rainy season was near, and very soon it would be like that for months on end. Once Yawne had calmed down they had decided to start their small trek back to their tribe, and much to La'Ki's dismay, Yawne wasn't speaking, she seemed distant, even more so than even she thought possible.

"You can tell me what your dream was about you know…" said La'Ki affectionately. However, Yawne scowled, and her ears gently pressed down to her head, her tail floating back and forward before wrapping around her right leg, a clear indication of her uneasiness. She then opened her mouth to speak, and yet no sound came out.

"I…"

*

Anyu sat alone on his hammock. His face held up with his dark blue hands, both of which were placed under his chin. He scowled as he noticed that both Yawne and La'Ki were missing, as much as he hated Yawne he didn't want La'Ki to disappear, not if he still had a chance to be with her… Although he knew this chance was growing bigger and bigger with each passing day, each day that passed Yawne would unlock part of her memories and love, until the final day when she would be almost normal, and then it would happen, like a rock crashing into water… She would no longer be Yawne, would no longer remember… Anyu had a sickening thought, something which made his skin crawl. He was going to see the look of confusion in her face; he wanted to make Yawne pay. Setting out, he knew he had to find her, had to show her how much suffering she had made him feel.

The rain was still spitting from the air, but the wind was gone, it was almost like a slight summer breeze, and the rain itself was just little droplets falling gently from the sky. Yawne sat near the river that passed along their tribal land. She gently picked a stone from the ground and threw it across the river, causing it to skim and sink into the stream. She'd lied about her dream to La'Ki, told her it was just a simple nightmare that had shaken her. In fact it scared her to the core. Had she given away her only chance at remembering? Or was the child version of her in the dream a lie? She didn't understand any of this. All she knew was that whatever happened, she would never forget this week, it had driven her mind into overdrive, and changed her aspects on what she knew was right or wrong. Finding out that your best friend is actually so close that you are typically mates was enough to make her head spin. But the weird dreams and all of this talk about 'love' made her head spin in circles.

Pressing her three fingers to her head she gently rubbed her forehead and forced herself to try and remember.

All of her memories seemed to stand out clearly except for those specifically associated with love. She could remember La'Ki clearly, and from her memories she felt no physical or mental attraction to the female. Every single last memory felt like it was missing something, and Yawne couldn't put her finger on what that was.

Yawne heard a shuffling in the bushes behind her; abruptly she turned to face…Anyu.

Upon seeing him, her first instinct was to run, but her legs wouldn't respond, it was as if her body wasn't listening to her brain, and her brain was screaming for attention.

Anyu looked at Yawne sympathetically before approaching her, his long legs gently sweeping through the long grass between the bushes and the stream.

"You shouldn't be out here alone you know," he stated clearly, as she slowly but surely walked towards Yawne. It was then that his expression changed, he growled loudly, and stood up right, as if showing his true colours. . "Why did you have to steal her from me Yawne? She was supposed to be mine, I told you that, and you agreed to help me, and then you fall for her? Why? Why couldn't you just let me have my dream? You always take everything from me and it's not fair!" he said, rambling on.

Yawne looked at Anyu strangely, bending her head slightly to the left, she eyed Anyu suspiciously.

"I don't understand what you're implying Anyu…" Anyu scowled and brought his hand back and slapped Yawne across the face, making her tumble to the ground. "No, of course you don't! I hope it stays that way, I just wanted to tell you that you'll never have your memories back, not in a million years. I wanted to see the look of pain in your face, the fear, the insecurity…"

Yawne closed her mind, choosing not to hear the words pouring from Anyu's mouth. Her last memory of Anyu was of him talking about how much he liked La'Ki. Everything after that was a blur, almost as if she was blinded by her fear. However, she was brought out of her thoughts as pain ripped through her thick carob-fibered skull, and then, all she felt was… nothing.

*

"Yawne!" cried a voice through the darkness. Yawne gasped as she sat up, her mind now fully awake and aware of what had happened. She noticed her surroundings and noticed she was still at the stream. Placing her hand to her head she noticed dried blood had worked it's way from her skull to the ground below, and she had lost a lot of it. Her head still a haze of confusion she attempted to stand, but fell backwards and landed face down, with a splash, into the stream below.

"Yawne?" shouted the voice again, this time even louder. "Answer me Yawne! Are you here? Please answer!" Yawne then noticed that the voice belonged to La'Ki. Spluttering in the water, Yawne attempted to shout La'Ki's name, but her voice wouldn't respond, instead she fell deeper into the icy depths of the deeper part of the stream, she rapidly kicked and pushed the water, attempting to escape her watery hell, and then as suddenly as it started, Yawne noticed that once again, everything turned black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Yawne awoke, her head throbbing madly; it felt almost as if someone had smacked her head against a tree, in fact it felt much worse.

It was then that she noticed just how cold she felt, and upon opening her eyes she realized why. She was still next to the stream, however now it looked more like a river, due to the vast amount of rain. She was soaking wet, her clothing hung tightly to her chest and her breathing was loud and desperate. It was nightfall now, and she realized that no one had come to her rescue; no one had noticed she was missing. Dropping her head against the ground she stayed in that position there for a few moments her head spinning with confused memories. Memories that were slowly but surely returning to her, she could remember everything Anyu had mentioned now, and it hurt her to think that she had betrayed her once dear friend. Yawne thought back to when she fell into the icy depths of the stream, and remembered that she'd heard a voice before she'd fallen… It was gone now, Yawne was sure of it. Hours had passed and even she was surprised that she hadn't drowned.

Yawne stared up at the sky, she realized that she had to remember, it was as if she only just realized how dire the situation was. It was remember or forget everything, and Yawne knew that she'd rather try to remember and forget than forget everything because she did nothing about it. She stood from the cold wet ground and shuddered gently from the now cold tropic air. Looking around Yawne spotted, in the far distance, various huts, all belonging to the tribe of females. Yawne set off in a run, heading for the huts as fast as possible.

As she approached the huts, the trees around her grew slightly thicker, intending to keep the whole tribe secure from predators, and to also house a hiding place when need be. She paused when she reached the main hut, and realized that the whole tribe seemed to be asleep. Looking intro the nearest hut she spotted various hammocks attached to the open walled huts, all holding mated na'vi pairs. Yawne scrambled around until she found Ku'yah, who was sleeping soundly with another na'vi, who Yawne assumed was her mate. The female was beautiful, her hair braided to different lengths all tied around her queue, and her face a deep blue, around her eyes almost purple. Yawne looked at the two sleeping na'vi for a couple of seconds, watching them sleep and hold to each other, almost as if their life depended on it. Finally she reached out and gently patted Ku'yah on the arm, intending to gently awaken the wise na'vi leader. However, as soon as her arm touched Ku'yah, her mate shot up and stared at Yawne for a second before smiling.

"Ku'yah was expecting you…" spoke the female, her voice petite and young, making Yawne feel much more comfortable. "But she fell asleep waiting… I guess you can't blame her though can you?" The female put her hand on Ku'yah's head and gently stroked her cheek.

"I… I need to know more about what the side effects of my condition… my memory loss… I need to know another way to get my memory back…"

The female listened, and nodded her head to everything Yawne had just said.

"There is another way to fix your memories, but I wouldn't recommend it." Yawne nodded her head, and simply looked at the female, expecting her to continue, and when she didn't Yawne simply cocked her head to the side looked at the female, who sighed and continued.

"You see, generally a…."

*

La'Ki placed her hands to her head and cried loudly, her sobs echoing around her. Where could Yawne be? She was sure that she'd heard her voice earlier in the forest, but upon closer inspection she'd come to the conclusion that her mind was playing tricks on her… Yawne had simply gone out to clear her head, and walk for a while, and now she was missing. Yawne's mother didn't seem interested, instead she simply insisted that she was overreacting, and that Yawne had simply lost track of time…La'Ki knew better than this, Yawne hadn't lost track of time, she would never stay out alone at night, especially at night.

She placed both of her hands to her head and gently pushed her forehead in distress. As she sat there, alone, she began to think back to her good times with Yawne, and then she remembered the time they first met…

La'Ki stared at the beautiful na'vi child from a distance, and never kept her eyes on her for more than ten seconds at a time, she didn't want to be caught staring… It'd just lead to awkward questions… However, La'Ki was deep in thought and eventually forgot to look away in time; The na'vi female stared at La'Ki for a second, before she waved shyly, before walking slowly towards her. La'Ki gently placed her palm to her face and sighed.

"My name's Yawne!" giggled the na'vi, before placing her hand in La'Ki's "What's yours?" she then asked innocently. La'Ki simply stared at Yawne's hand in hers, before blushing a deep shade of purple. She simply stuttered her name before Yawne giggled once again

La'Ki smiled at the thought of this moment, who would have guessed that they would have fallen in love? Suddenly she became aware that someone was watching her, she turned around and found herself face to face with Yawne.

"Yawne!" she shouted anxiously, "Where were you? I ca-"Yawne pressed her finger to La'Ki's lips.

"I know a way to fix my memories. I know how we can make everything go back to normal."

La'Ki's face lit up and she smiled widely, but stopped abruptly when she saw the gaunt look on Yawne's face.

"It's risky…" she sighed, and placed her hands to her face, and covered her eyes for a second before staring once again at La'Ki. "It puts us both at risk… I don't want you to harm yourself, it's not right…"

However, La'Ki simply hugged Yawne tight, and whispered in her ear.

"I'd go to the end of Pandora and back just to be with you, I'd risk my life to be with you, my beautiful Yawne…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

La'Ki agreed with everything Yawne told her, it seemed to be the only way for Yawne to remember, and to La'Ki, a life without Yawne and her memories now seemed hopeless, almost impossible. From what Ku'yah had told them Yawne wouldn't remember any of her memories involving love, and would never get them back. Exactly a day had passed, and now it seemed as if Yawne was almost back to her old self, however to La'Ki this just made her feel worse. It was as if she was finally getting her Yawne back, just for her to be taken away again. Although, La'Ki realized, no matter how hard it seemed for her, it must be 100 times worse for Yawne. All of her memories shattered and smudged beyond recognition. All of this however made her appreciate and love Yawne even more. Throughout the whole of this ordeal Yawne had tried to be caring, even if she didn't understand fully about the situation at hand.

La'Ki stared at the sleeping na'vi, watching her face as the sunlight started to fill the trees. She grinned as the sunlight slowly reached their hammock, and it filled over Yawne's face. Yawne slowly tossed and turned before she then opened her eyes and smiled.

"I see you." She grinned, her eyes showing a hint of sadness at her own words, it was as if she had lost all hope of everything, and yet La'Ki noticed her body was willing her to continue, to live with her fear, and to fight till the end.

"But for how much longer?" La'Ki stuttered, her eyes now wet from the tears that started to spill down her cheeks. Yawne didn't respond, instead she cupped La'Ki's cheek and licked her neck tenderly, and yet almost seductively, her memories now as clear as the days where she spent them. However, she knew what this meant, the more her memories came back, the less time she had… She was going to forget everything soon, and this just made everything much harsher. La'Ki moaned as she felt Yawne's tongue touch her soft tender neck, and then blushed when Yawne stopped and reached up to stare into her eyes.

"I'll always be with you, even if I forget how to love, I'll still be here, maybe not physically, but at least mentally you'll know I'm still in my body, just locked away…" Ku'yah's mate, Zuleika had explained a lot to Yawne and in everything that was mentioned there was a key revelation that Yawne realized… She had messed everything up. Apparently the same had happened to her when the same had happened to Zuleika when she tried to pass the test. It was only through both her and Ku'yah risking their lives that she was able to pull through.

Zuleika didn't recommend Yawne try what she did, although deep in her heart she knew it was useless trying to dissuade the young na'vi. She herself was just like Yawne, her heart ripped in two due to her own useless mistakes… Although she also realized that this wasn't Yawne's fault, unlike herself she didn't lose her memories out of love, and the need to feel that her love was true, she lost her involuntarily…

When Ku'yah awoke the following morning, she was upset that Yawne had been told of this option. When both her and Zuleika had attempted it, both of them had been near death afterwards, and it at the time, neither of them knew that it would work… That night was probably the most upsetting in all of Ku'yah's life, the simple feeling of loss and confusion, it felt as if her head was on fire, and yet the next morning there was no feeling of pain, only one of acceptance, and love…

La'Ki stood from her hammock, and lifted Yawne up with her; together they both leapt from the tree, and landed down the giant luscious green leaves, one by one until they reached the ground, both of them still hand in hand.

"Do you think we should try what you mentioned…" La'Ki whispered to Yawne, who in turn ducked her head to listen. Yawne nodded her head and turned to La'Ki.

"I couldn't ask you to risk your life; you have so much to live for…" La'Ki cut her off, and scowled gently.

"I would have nothing to live for if you lost your memories… it would be as if you were dead, you wouldn't remember me, wouldn't want to be with me. It would be as if you were an entirely different na'vi…" However to this Yawne smiled, and brushed her hand through La'Ki's hair, and across her cheek. "You made me remember though, like I do now…" However La'Ki scowled again, She knew that Yawne only remembered because of the blossom, and it's vicious ways… Yawne was going to remember everything, like she did now, and then lose it straight away, slowly ebbing away until there would be nothing left.

"Let's not talk about this now, let's just enjoy the day…" Yawne suggested, wrapping her arm lovingly around La'Ki's. La'Ki simply nodded, and they both walked off into the distance, intending to spend the day together, in peace.

Anyu watched from the distance and laughed to himself, he knew this would happen. It was an amazing concept. Knowing that Yawne would remember and then forget again, was like giving a child candy and then taking it away… and this made him smile coldly. If he couldn't have La'Ki, no one could. He turned and found himself face to face with Dr Jude, in her avatar, staring at him angrily… He gulped.

Yawne and La'Ki spent the day doing various activities, including climbing and literally jumping around the forest, exploring the boundaries of the land, and they did it together…

Eventually Yawne and La'Ki collapsed to the earth below, exhausted, and lay together for what felt like eternity. Yawne swapped her arms lovingly around La'Ki's and whispered loving words in her ear. Gently nipping Yawne's ear La'Ki settled into Yawne's arms and just lay wrapped up with the one she loved, listening to the soft wind howl through the trees. Yawne felt a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, almost like she was forgetting something, but her mind slipped, and she fell asleep next to La'Ki, everything felt right.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen  
Yawne awoke with a start, her head throbbing madly. The pain was almost unbearable, it was so bad that she couldn't even open her mouth; it literally felt like her whole head was being ripped in two. Her body shuddered, and she reached up, and touched her scalp, and it was then that she felt something unusual. Bringing her hand down to her eyes she cried out, as she saw her hand drenched in crimson. The blood gently dripped from her hand, there was so much… Yawne crashed to the ground her body hitting La'Ki's, causing the other female to awaken from her slumber unexpectedly. The darkness around them did nothing to calm Yawne, and her sobs grew louder as La'Ki desperately tried to figure out what was wrong.  
"Help… Help me… Please…La'Ki…." She pleaded as the blood seeped down her forehead and mixed with the tears which were slowly but surely slipping down her now pale blue cheek. Yawne placed her hand onto La'Ki's cheek, and gently caressed her lover with her thumb. La'Ki however was getting increasingly distraught; she couldn't leave Yawne here, and yet she couldn't just sit here watching Yawne bleed to death.  
"Yawne, how did this happen? What did you do?" she cried out desperately, shaking Yawne slightly, trying to get her to give her a clear answer. Yawne however looked at La'Ki strangely, and her eyes turned to fear. In response to this La'Ki reached out to kiss Yawne's cheek when -  
"Get away from me!" she screamed crazily, as she stood from the ground, almost forgetting about the pain. "Please, whoever you are just leave me alone…" Yawne looked left then right, and then left again, before turning and setting off into a run. La'Ki simply looked on in desperation, especially as she noted that the clouds above indicated that the rain would return very very soon. Within seconds La'Ki heard a harrowing scream followed by a crash. La'Ki set off into a run, following the direction Yawne had run through.  
Pushing through the gaunt damp trees La'Ki let out a traumatic sob as she saw Yawne, face down on the ground, her leg twisted in an irksome position, and her head bleeding heavily. La'Ki let her tears fall down her face, and onto her neck, not bothering to wipe them away. Instead she wrapped her arms around Yawne's waist and pulled her up into her arms, holding her like a human would of a bride.  
"I'll help you Yawne, I'll take you to someone who can help…" cried La'Ki sadly, her arms shuddering and shaking in shock as she felt Yawne's blood dripping down her hand and along her pale blue arm.**

The long walk back made La'Ki's tears flow even more, she didn't want to run and harm Yawne's head even more, and at the same time she knew the longer it took the worse Yawne would become. The blood was still flowing deeply, if only worse than before. She was still a while away from both Ku'yah and her clan, and at this rate La'Ki was afraid that it would take hours to reach them. Usually, by running through the treetops it could take minutes for her and Yawne, and without that ability La'Ki felt useless.  
The rain drizzled from the clouds above and gently splattered on La'Ki, causing her to recoil as the damn liquid came into contact with her sensitive skin cells.  
"No, not now…" she sighed as the droplets increased in intensity, making her already slow walk slow to a crawl as the dirt on the ground below turned to a dirty brown mush. It was then that La'Ki saw how Pale Yawne's face was, it's usual dark blue had been replaced with an almost snow white glow.  
"Pxasìk!" La'Ki whispered quietly to herself. Her body started to shake violently from the rain, she set off into a run; her feet thundered the ground, as she ran almost 5 times the speed she managed before. Anxiously she noticed that puddles were starting to appear at her feet, and she knew that if the rain continued she wouldn't be able to carry on running on the ground for very long. Taking her chance La'Ki swung forward and while holding La'Ki tenderly to her side, she leapt onto the nearest tree, and lay Yawne on it's branch as water flooded the ground below.

*  
The rain had not yet reached La'Ki & Yawne's clan. The skies were still bright and beautiful, not a hint of rain at all, however this made no difference to Anyu, and in his eyes he was screwed no matter what the weather was like. Anyu growled loudly as various other male na'vi clan members subdued him, grabbing hold of his arms and forcing him into Dr Jude's tent.  
"Why are you doing this? What have I done wrong?" he cried, almost innocently.  
Dr Jude, who was outside of her tent, leaning against the door staring at him with malicious intent,  
"If you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to worry about Anyu, just don't struggle, or we may have to jump to conclusions…"  
Anyu just smirked as he ducked into the tent. If he was going down he was going down with a fight.

La'Ki was drenched, he whole body shivering water flying left right and centre. She removed what little clothing covered her and wrapped it around Yawne's head, hoping to stem the bleeding until she could get her to safety.  
"It's going to be okay Yawne, it's all going to be alright…" she mused, as she wrapped her hand around Yawne's face and gently kissed her cheek. Yawne's eyes flew open, and she stared at the half naked na'vi in shock.  
"La…La'Ki?" she asked groggily, "Owwwww, my head… what… what happened?" she cried out as she reached up and held her head.  
"You woke up bleeding, we need to get you to Ku'yah, now." She replied anxiously.  
The wind was howling now, the weather growing even worse than before.  
"Please help me La'Ki," she pleaded pathetically, her hand tracing La'Ki's soaking wet hair. La'Ki responded by locking lips with Yawne, her tongue slowly inched it's way into Yawne's mouth when Yawne recoiled and pushed La'Ki from her.  
"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" she screamed loudly. She stood from the branch and, to La'Ki's dismay, leapt into the growing river below. As she hit the water she lost her footing and fell face deep in the damp mud filled water.  
"Yawne!" she shouted from above, her voice barely audible from below. Yawne kneeled from the floor and finally stood up. "Help me please… Help me… Why is this happening, where am I?" she cried over and over, confusing herself even more in the process.  
Suddenly Yawne collapsed face first into the water and began to be swept away by the ever increasing current from the growing river.  
"Yawne!" La'Ki cried desperately from above, her eyes once again filling with tears. Yawne suddenly came to a halt, and she was lifted from the water. La'Ki looked up to Yawne's savior, and her eyes met Ku'yah. La'Ki supposed it was better late than never. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was freezing, almost as cold as the Antarctic on earth, but much wetter. Holding Yawne to her chest, Ku'yah struggled to continue forward against the savage wind. La'Ki was behind her holding bravely to the dark blue cloth she kept wrapped around her waist. The Huts of Ku'yah's clan members were visible now, although she was sure that no one would be in them, they unlike other na'vi, were well prepared for this type of weather, and had packed up camp to move higher in the trees, just as they did every year.

As the struggling females came close to one tree in particular, Ku'yah stopped, and stared at the drops of water, that clung loosely to the dark tree bark.

"La'Ki, I need you to stay here with Yawne while I go on up to get help. I'll only be a couple of minutes at most, and I need you to be brave and to keep an eye on Yawne. Is that okay?" she asked anxiously, a part of her not wanting to leave La'Ki's side. It was as if her heart was calling to her; if she left, things wouldn't be the same when she came back, like she would miss something. Nevertheless, Ku'yah handed Yawne carefully to La'Ki, and then eventually grasped hold of the cold bark of the tree and climbed up slowly, most likely due to the wet and slippery water that now encircled the bark. La'Ki stood alone, the water from the rain drenching her body and what little clothing she normally wore. La'Ki however took no notice, and instead concentrated all of her thoughts on the na'vi female that lay in her arms. Yawne's breathing was almost silent, except for a raspy breath that escaped every couple of seconds. The sound itself broke La'Ki's heart, she desperately wanted to help Yawne, but felt useless. The only thing La'Ki could do was hold Yawne closely; trying to share what little body heat she had left. Yawne let out a soft groan of pain, which made La'Ki flinch in silent pain.

Suddenly, La'Ki heard a loud scream followed by a splash, and soon enough she could see the cause. Various members of her clan, some she recognized and others she didn't were all chasing after Anyu, who looked absolutely terrified. La'Ki watched him run to a nearby bush, out of sight of her clan members when they ran forward to the surrounding area and around the shrub.

Rukxi was one of the many members who had been chasing Anyu, and went to approach the shrub, but turned when she heard Yawne's rattling breath.

"La'Ki!" she shouted desperately, running over to the soaking wet na'vi. "Is… Is Yawne okay?" Although one look to the top of Yawne's head was enough to answer he question. The roots where her hair came out of her scalp were soaked in blood, which was gently being washed away by the rain, forming a crimson puddle slowly but surely among the torrent of water. "We… We need to get you to home tree now; Dr Jude will know what to do." La'Ki however frowned, she couldn't leave without telling Ku'yah, and she was one hundred percent sure that Yawne didn't have enough time to make it back to home tree.

"I can't, I have to wait here, I'm waiting for someone to come back and help Yawne, and she will know what to do."

La'Ki then bent close and whispered in Rukxi's ear, "You know, Anyu is hiding in that shrub over there." She pointed to the shrub and Rukxi smirked.

"Okay La'Ki, I'll make sure to…" she cut herself off and dashed towards the shrub, and upon seeing her run the others ran towards the shrub too, leading Anyu to jump from his terrible hiding place and dash off further into the trees and bushes.

Ku'yah climbed down from the tree, other members also with her including Ku'yah's mate, who had a grave look upon her petite face.

"It's begun La'Ki, It's much worse than we thought, her memories are being taken, but Yawne isn't letting them go, instead she's fighting, which will just make everything worse… You need to decide…" Ku'yah sighed, dipping her head to the ground slightly before continuing. "We need to know if you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the slightest chance of saving Yawne…" La'Ki glanced down at the blood stained na'vi in her arms, and simply nodded to Ku'yah.

"We have to get everything ready, come with us…" she said gravely through the cold damp rain.

Ku'yah glanced to her mate and nodded, indicating something which must have been discussed earlier. Her mate looked sympathetically at Yawne before she scouted on ahead, splashing through the still flowing water.

"La'Ki, I'm only going to ask you one more time… Are you sure you want to do this?" And again La'Ki nodded, and then kissed Yawne on the head sympathetically.

Dr Jude sighed impatiently as she waited for the return of those who had chased Anyu. He had escaped, and simply ran away. But to her it just proved that he had something to hide. His fingerprints were all over Yawne's original scans, and she'd foolishly only just noticed it.

It was then that Rukxi walked in anxiously, dragging water onto the mat Dr Jude used to protect the ground below. Dr Jude smirked when she saw the small na'vi soaked to the bone.

"Find Anyu then?" she asked anxiously. Her question was answered by the angry expression on Rukxi's face.

"He got away, jumped from the waterfall…" she growled bitterly, looking at the floor in disappointment. "By the time we got to the bottom he was gone…"

Dr Jude smiled sympathetically, and walked on up to the young na'vi.

"What of Yawne and La'Ki did you spot them at all?"

Rukxi remained silent, and then burst into tears, and tail wrapping around her leg showing her discomfort.

"La'Ki told me they had to stay… There was so much blood I… I told them to-to come but she wouldn't…" she sobbed, realizing now that she should have insisted that they follow her.

the sobbing girl. "Where did you find them?"

The wind had picked up dramatically, it was almost like they were both inside a hurricane, like those on earth, and yet at the same time it felt almost natural. La'Ki couldn't remember the last time the weather had been like this… There had always been a large amount of water and wind in this season, but never this much. It was almost as if Eywa was trying to tell her something. Up ahead Ku'yah was barely visible, La'Ki had called out a couple of times asking for the na'vi leader to slow down, and each time she just walked faster, as if taunting her to hurry up. Ku'yah had also offered to carry Yawne, and yet La'Ki didn't want her to, she wanted to keep Yawne in her arms. As strange as it sounded, La'Ki felt safe with Yawne in her arms, as if nothing bad could happen… And yet that made no sense, the dried blood splattering her pale blue arm was proof of that.

Ku'yah stopped abruptly, and turned to face La'Ki who was slowly approaching her, tiredness visible in her eyes.

"You must lay Yawne over there," she pointed her finger, indicating to a small patch of grass, untouched by the water, just like a small hill of sorts.

La'Ki glanced at the spot and sighed deeply into Yawne's ear, producing a shiver from the bleeding na'vi.

As La'Ki placed Yawne down, she became aware of the presence of others, and then upon looking around, it became clear…. The whole of Ku'yah's clan was here, and that alone was enough to give La'Ki strength, she had to do this.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Before I begin I'd like to give_ a big shoutout to Mr, Fkeutian, Mark, Jack, Justin, HumanNoMore, Eonmokri, cza, comedianmasta, Pandora's Child, Na'vi taw'ite… And everyone else I forgot, simply because of the amazing support I've had on this story. )_

_(Chapter is inspired by Jack as it wouldn't have been finished without continued support from him and Justin, Chapter is also inspired by: Hummingbird – NeverShoutNever!)_

The drops of rain continued to thunder down on Pandora, and unfortunately it showed no signs of stopping any time soon. It was a stark contrast from the weather La'Ki had ever seen on Pandora before, usually it was quite damp during this time of the year, and it usually rained a lot, but this was different. Instead of the usual trails of water, it was as if a dam had collapsed, dispersing it's unforgiving contents over the unsuspecting na'vi people.

Unlike most tribes, Ku'yah's people seemed prepared for this, and as such were wearing much more than their usual loin cloths and other clothing, much unlike what she was wearing. However, clothing was the last thing on La'Ki's mind, her only concern was for the female laid on the small pile of wet sandy earth beneath her.

La'Ki kneeled at her lover's side, and glanced back to see the others from Ku'yah's tribe watching intently. She sniffed gently, and gave a weak smile to Ku'yah before turning back to her beloved. As she brought her pale blue arms up to Yawne's face, she sobbed unconsciously, and gently swept away the damp cold hair which blocked the view from Yawne's beautiful face. Her thoughts were ablaze with the task at hand, she knew exactly what she had to do and how dangerous it would be for both of them…And yet she knew that she had to continue, no matter what.

'It's going to be okay Yawne; we'll be together soon, no matter what…' she thought, actually knowing and believing that even if this did fail, at least they would both be together with Eywa. La'Ki relayed the instructions in her head, trying to remember exactly what she had to do. She glanced up and smiled as she noticed the atokirina floating above them, some even settling on Yawne and in the still flowing water around her.

Yawne let out a deep stuttering breath, her mouth opening slightly... And that's when La'Ki moved in. Wrapped her arms around Yawne's head she kissed the female passionately, meshing her lips with the unconscious na'vi females.

But she stopped abruptly, tears dancing in her eyes, which slowly formed a damp trail, which leaked down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry for this… But it's the only way." La'Ki whispered to the sleeping na'vi, almost asking her for permission to continue, but of course, she got nothing.

La'Ki held Yawne's queue in her hand, and yet she didn't look at it, instead she looked directly at Yawne's beautiful face, watching the rain drops gently drizzle over her skin, and gently wash to the ground. La'Ki then reached, with her other hand, to her queue and pulled it so that it was almost connected to Yawne's.

"Well… Here's the moment of truth Yawne, it's time to see if you really are my true love…" La'Ki gently pushed both queues together, one moment she was in the deep cold rain, and the next.. Everything went black.

La'Ki stirred, she gently stretched her long pale blue arms and yawned, however soon enough her brain went off like a bombshell, reminding her of what had happened. She opened her eyes and glanced around, coming to the realization that she wasn't anywhere she recognized, however she did notice that it was much more beautiful than the place she left. Instead of the rain and wind thundering down upon her, there was just blazing sunlight, gently shimmering over the long grassy fields around her, all connected through the roots to the trees that ran all around her.

La'Ki gasped as she heard a giggle from a familiar voice. Turning, she came face to face with Yawne, her Yawne.

"Yawne? Is...Is it really you?" La'Ki cried from shock, and immediately wrapped her arms around the beautiful female na'vi.

Yawne giggled once again, and stared at La'Ki, passion in her eyes.

"I've missed you so much, I've watched you everyday, through my own eyes, and yet, I couldn't do anything...."

La'Ki grinned at Yawne, and gently wrapped her arms around the other female's waist, pulling them both together.  
"So... has it worked then? Where are we? When exactly do we wake up?" smiled La'Ki dreamily. Yawne's smile faltered slightly as she cringed, almost as if she was dreading the question. La'Ki stared at the other female confused... They were going back weren't they? This question relayed in La'Ki's head, awaiting an answer.

"We aren't going back La'Ki..." concluded Yawne, her voice trailing off gently as she finished. Yawne stared down at the ground, and shuddered. "Well... I won't. It's all up to you." Pangs of pain thundered against La'Ki's heart as she noticed tears were beginning to appear on Yawne's face. "It's always been up to you... You can go now, and leave, or stay here... But either way you'll be giving up something... and it's not fair." Yawne paused again, her voice quivering gently hs she trembled in La'Ki's arms. "You always have to make tough decisions... and it's just not fair, I can't ask you to stay with me, and yet... I can't bare the thought of you leaving me."

La'Ki gently brought her pale blue hand up to Yawne's glowing cheeks and wiped away a stray tear, before pressing their bodies together in a loving kiss. That kiss lasted only minutes, and yet for both Yawne and La'Ki it felt like years, their heart and soul pouring into one.

"Do you really think I came this far to turn away now?" whispered La'Ki in Yawne's ear sadly. "I'll stay with you Yawne, no matter what. Even if that means leaving everything behind."

Yawne went to say something, but La'Ki simply pressed her finger to Yawne's lips, silencing her.

"You know... you didn't tell me where we are... But I think I already know..." La'Ki stared at her surroundings, it was strange, all she could really make out was the fact that everything around them wasn't as it should be. She could make out trees, flowers, and yet everything seemed transparent, almost as if they were seeing Pandora from an entirely different perspective.

"We're in the passing point, the small crossing between everyone and Eywa, the place very few ever get to see. You can decide your own fate La'Ki, but mine is already sealed."

La'Ki simply took hold of Yawne's hand, tears visible in her eyes. Together both of them walked off into the distant white fog, which surrounded everything.

**My name is La'Ki, I was chased away from home by people I thought loved me, people I still do love. Everyday I have to come to terms with my feelings, but at least I have someone to share my sorrow and joy with. I left one life behind, and now, another has began. Not one day passes without me thinking of life on Pandora, where I grew up, and learned to see. I hope my story has given you hope, and I hope that you understand that no matter what happens to you, love will always be true to you, and if someone truly loves you, like I do Yawne, they will give up everything just to be with you. **

**Oel Ngati Kameie.**


	21. Chapter 21

Kxani Yawne

(Alternate Ending)

**Author's Notes**: This chapter is not canon in any way to other parts of Kxani Yawne, but makes for more of a 'happy' ending. This is my last ever piece of avatar fanfiction involving La'Ki and Yawne. (Pronounced 'Lah-Key', and 'Yawn' for those who asked.) I hope this chapter makes up for the other ending!

La'Ki let out a deep sigh, as she stared at the sight of her mate before her. Yawne was lying on the floor the rain drizzling down her body, gently washing away the mud and muck which had since found it's way onto her body. As the rain thundered, hitting everything in it's path, Yawne began to hiccup softly, her petite blue body quivering with the unusual cold. She was still unconscious, which La'Ki supposed was for the best, at least for now. What she was about to do was so dangerous it had only been attempted once before in all of Pandora's history, or so Ku'yah and her mate had said. It was a dangerous task, the chance of surviving wasn't great... but it was La'Ki's only hope to bring back Yawne's memory…Their only chance to be together….

Ku'yah's mate had explained the process in vivid detail to La'Ki, and tried to give her an idea on what exactly she had to do. Even after the talk, she was still unsure of what exactly she had to do, and no matter how much she thought about the process, she couldn't understand the process at all. Ku'yah had explained after the talk that her mind would take care of everything, and that Eywa would guide her through the process, if she and Yawne really were meant to be together.

La'Ki proceeded through towards Yawne, whose breathing was becoming more and more desperate with each passing second. Each footstep La'Ki took spluttered water over her legs, causing her to shiver with every step, until she finally managed to stand right next to where Yawne lay. La'Ki let out a deep sob as she took in Yawne's form and saw the crimson liquid, flowing gently from the wound on Yawne's head. It dripped from the side of her pale blue head, and fluttered down her face before falling into the cold water below, mixing together to create a disturbing pink solution.

La'Ki slowly dropped to her knees, kneeling next to hr beloved Yawne. La'Ki gently pressed her palm over Yawne's head, stroking away the stray blood on her face. She then reached down and kissed Yawne's head gently, almost as a reassurance to herself that it would maybe make the pain a little bit more bearable for the unconscious na'vi. However, it had the opposite effect; Yawne let out a gasp, and then a small howl of pain, her body quivering from the touch. La'Ki let out a sob of her own and cupped Yawne's face, before bending down and kissing her passionately on the lips. As she slipped her tongue inside Yawne's mouth, she desperately wanted Yawne to respond, but was met with a lifeless kiss, no movement at all came from Yawne, except for a gasp and another howl.

La'Ki let a tear of her own trickle down her face, and dripped into the water, joining the mix of water and blood. She continued to sob as she reached behind her neck and gently swung her queue round, so she could now see it. She gently felt her queue, and was terrified now. However, she knew she had to do this. She grabbed hold of Yawne's queue, and then, she reached down and kissed Yawne once again, and gently pushed the two queues together. As the two of them connected, La'Ki like time itself had stopped. And sure enough, La'Ki was sure she felt Yawne kiss her back. But by that time, she would have believed anything. Her body felt like it had died and she had gone somewhere else, somewhere entirely incomprehensible, something no one could ever explain, no matter how much they tried.

As La'Ki came to her senses, she realized that she was no longer in the rain, or even anywhere that looked remotely like Pandora. Her surroundings consisted of pure mist. Ahead of her she saw…Yawne! It was Yawne! La'Ki set off into a jog, her body burning, urging her legs to hurry up. Eventually, after what felt like hours, but was probably only a few seconds. La'Ki reached Yawne, and grabbed her gently from behind, causing a gasp from Yawne. Yawne didn't dare turn her head to see who had grabbed her, she already knew, but didn't want to dare imagine it was actually La'Ki. Her mind had spent days tormenting her with memories of La'Ki. She had seen everything her body had seen, and yet she'd been unable to do anything, only watch in vain as her body gave in to what it thought was the best option to her feelings. Yawne eventually turned and finally saw her beloved La'Ki, there, just as beautiful as she remembered… However now tears were staining her cheeks, as happiness flooded her veins.

"It's… It's really you?" Yawne managed to stutter out gently, her mind now finally accepting that La'Ki really was actually here.

La'Ki didn't reply, but instead wrapped her arms around Yawne's neck and pulled her into a real kiss; one which both responded to, they tongue's entwining gently massaging each other, connecting them as one. Yawne let out a sob of happiness, and deepened the kiss, holding onto La'Ki, so tight that anyone would have thought she was afraid to let go, when in reality she really was. She was afraid, if she let go would it all have been her mind playing tricks on her? Or was La'Ki really here? Was she really here to save her from this hell?

As La'Ki pulled away from the kiss, she noticed Yawne's tears and gently brushed them away with her fingers.

As she did so everything began to fade, but La'Ki didn't care, Yawne was here with her, and together they'd stay that way through anything.

Yawne gently began to stir, her body aching like she was on fire, her head burning like the heat of a thousand suns. She let out a disturbing moan, and then fell backwards and off the hammock, which she must have been laid on.

"Owwwww!" moaned Yawne, who was just coming to her senses. It was now that she realised… She was back on Pandora!

She gently stood up, her long slender blue legs only just supporting her, it was as if she had forgotten how to stand, wobbling everywhere in her vain attempt to find La'Ki. Yawne stopped as she reached the wooden door, before realizing exactly where she was. She knew this place… it was Dr Jude's healing facilities, or more simply put, her room that was preserved for na'vi with need of help that wanted it. Yawne paused at the door for a second before voices became audible.

"It didn't work! She's never going to wake up!" cried a voice from the other side of the door. The voice obviously belonged to La'Ki, who was crying loudly, her sobs breaking Yawne's heart.

"You can't give up hope La'Ki, you have to—"

Yawne walked straight through the door, and found herself face to face with her mate. Without uttering a word, Yawne swept La'Ki into her arms, without once stumbling or wobbling, her sense of direction and movement coming back. And with that Yawne kissed La'Ki, and hugged her close. Backing from the kiss, La'Ki smiled, and rubbed Yawne's cheek, which was still dirty from the mud and rainwater.

"**I guess our love was strong enough after all."**

**Final Edit: 23:23**

**Date: 28/08/2010**


	22. Note

A New Sequel to Kxani Yawne is planned. If you would like to see it be a reality, please leave a review :) Thanks!


End file.
